Lo siento, soy gay ¡Pero te amo!
by Nanami Leunam
Summary: Nanami es hija de una familia adinerada. De sentimientos nobles, es constantemente envidiada y molestada por sus compañeros en Sweet Amoris. Sin embargo, sobrevive gracias al amor que tiene por su mejor amigo, Alexy. Entonces, descubre que es gay, y su mundo cambia... y el de Alexy también. ¿Se puede ser gay y amar a una chica? /Lemon hard, yaoi, orgías, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hey! les traigo un nuevo fic hard.**_

_**Amo a Alexy, es tan sexy... pero no crean que es hetero de la nada en este fic, empezaremos con lo normal xD Un chico homo..**_

_**Desde ya empezamos con el lemon. Por favor, si son sensibles no lo lean. Trataremos mucho temas para adultos, y eso D: **_

_**Quizá tarde en subir capitulos -ya saben- pero actualizaré depende de si gusta o no este fic.**_

_**Fans del yaoi, por ustedes, habrá yaoi -aunque nunca haya escrito un lemon entre chicos D:- **_

_**Espero les guste la idea, hecha por mi y Ximena Flores.**_

_**Sin más, lean.**_

* * *

-Mírenla. Ahora viene con tacones negros de 10 centímetros y una falda que salió en las pasarelas hace 3 días, en la semana de la moda. Es una maldita creída. –Aquel susurro había sido demasiado fuerte para pasar desapercibido, como muchos otros.

-¿Qué usará en el cabello? Es tan largo, y con puntas perfectas. No tiene rastro de raíz descolorida, así que su castaño avellana es completamente natural. Qué envidia. En el sol, toma un color rubio. ¡La odio tanto! –Fue otro comentario. La chica continuó su camino, restándole aparentemente la importancia que muchas otras le tomarían ante esos, literalmente, insultos.

Sujetó su bolso de marca entre sus finas y muy bien cuidadas manos, y llegó hasta su exclusivo casillero. A comparación de los otros, tenía un color rosa diferenciándolo de todos los demás. Lo había hecho su padre, estaba segura. Con plástico brillante, letras de tamaño de una hoja señalaban que ese bello espacio era de su propiedad. Un candado bien cuidado y de la mejor calidad descansaba en el cerrojo. Introdujo su combinación de 4 números. La fecha de su cumpleaños, nada difícil. "1-9-9-7".

Con un "clic", el candado se abrió, así como la puerta del casillero. Por dentro estaba tapizado con terciopelo fino, de un color rojo borgoña. Un lindo espejo enmarcado con metal dorado adornaba la puerta del mismo, por el interior. Todos sus libros y libretas, lápices, un conjunto de ropa bien acomodada y doblada en la parte inferior, y un fajo de billetes grandes en caso de emergencia era lo único que contenía.

Sacó un par de libros, forrados con papel transparente con mucha perfección y adornados con una etiqueta que llevaba de información su nombre y teléfono. Historia y Comprensión Lingüística, era lo único que necesitaba. Cerró y acomodó el candado de nuevo, sujetando sus libros contra su fina camiseta blanca de algodón. Y caminó una vez más, acostumbrada ya a escuchar los insultos hacía ella.

Después de todo, era la estudiante "rica" del Instituto Sweet Amoris.

De 1.65 metros de estatura, cabello castaño avellana, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, unas veces ondulado pero naturalmente lacio, ojos violetas como las flores y piel tan blanca como la luna llena, era la descripción de Nanami, joven de 17 años, hija del famoso empresario Vionnet, dueño de más de tres compañías internacionalmente famosas. Su madre era Fukiji Mizuki, una mujer japonesa, diseñadora de modas. Como consecuencia, a ella le faltaba amor y atención, pero no dinero. Tenía una hermana gemela llamada Misaki. Podrían confundirse con facilidad de no ser porque su hermana se pintó el cabello oscuro. Era más rebelde e imperfecta que ella. Acudían a distintos institutos, por petición de la misma Misaki.

A pesar de la falta de comprensión y un par de oídos que la escucharan cuando tenía problemas, Nanami era una muchacha muy correcta y responsable. Tenía las mejores calificaciones del Instituto, no gustaba de hablar con los hombres –la habían educado con antiguas costumbres- y vestía como toda una señorita. En conclusión, era la chica perfecta, con sentimientos perfectos.

Todo un ejemplar odioso. ¿Amigas? No tenía. No de verdad. Sabía que cada una de ellas le daban la espalda apenas se giraba, no eran de confiar. ¿Amigos? Tenía muchos compañeros interesantes. Estaba Nathaniel, el tan responsable y perfecto delegado rubio del instituto, tan perfecto como ella. No tenían oportunidad de hablar mucho, pues ambos estaban continuamente ocupados, pero se agradaban mutuamente. Castiel, un joven pelirrojo y problemático. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero cada vez que intentaba acercársele, él la rechazaba. "No hablo con mimadas como tú." "Sólo eres una malcriada." "Mira, la niña bien portada de mami y papi". Nunca le daba la oportunidad. Estaba segura que se llevaría muy bien con Misaki si la conociera. E incluso podrían llegar a salir. Pero claro, él ya tenía novia. Bruise Molko era su nombre. Una joven de 16 años, estatura promedio, ropas de lo más anticuado e incluso vulgar. Siempre asistía con esos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados, blusas con tirantes escotados e incluso tacones de plataforma, aunque estuviera tropezándose con ellos. Su cabello era oscuro, parecido al de su hermana. Usaba continuamente maquillaje y tenía un par de tatuajes en su cuerpo. Fumaba siempre que podía –y no la regañaban-, además que, como era de esperarse, era igual de buscapleitos que su lindo novio.

-Es que no lo entiendo, Nanami. –Le había comentado Iris, antigua amiga de la infancia del pelirrojo. –Tú eres una chica buena, correcta, con clase, ¿Cómo puede ser que te guste alguien tan podrido como él? –Preguntó.

-Pienso que, un chico como él no debe estar con alguien que lo hunda más. Esa muchacha es hija de una… Una mujer de calle, ¿No? Ella también es así. Se ha comprobado que ha tenido sexo con bastantes chicos del instituto. La has escuchado, se considera un asco, así como describe a la vida con adjetivos negativos y totalmente suicidas. Castiel, de por sí piensa barbaridades de su vida, ¿Qué necesidad tiene de conocer a alguien que esté de acuerdo con esos pensamientos? Terminarán en un suicidio mutuo. No puedo dejar que eso pase. –Terminó de decir. La chica con cabellos naranjas no pudo contradecirla, y solamente se calló. Estaba decidida a sacarlo de ese agujero negro, aunque fuera literalmente imposible.

Continuando con la lista de sus amigos, sigue Lysandro, un chico bastante distraído y con gustos exquisitos por el arte y la moda victoriana. Nanami, al ser de una familia culta, tenía altos conocimientos sobre este tema, tocaba 3 instrumentos y cantaba, por lo que siempre que se encontraban podían intercambiar un par de palabras. A pesar de ello, no pasaban tiempo juntos, pues él tenía una chica, Alice. Y, entre tantos chismes, ésta pensaba que Nanami era una mala influencia, por lo que no les permitía estar juntos.

Y ese era un resumen de todos los chicos con que frecuentaba, al menos 5 minutos al día.

Pero no dudaba que todos y cada uno de ellos la odiaban.

Entró, como siempre, 10 minutos antes a la clase de Biología. Se sentó en la última fila, quedando al lado de la ventana y en el banco más alejado del escritorio del maestro. Hiciera lo que hiciera, le era imposible pasar desapercibida. Pronto todos los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Hablaban entre ellos, ignorándola como si no existiera. Sacó un libro y comenzó a leer. "Rabia" de Stephen King. Era increíble la capacidad de un adolescente para tomar y perder el control de la situación en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

Entraron un par de gemelos al aula. Suspiró de alivio. Ellos se llevaban tan bien con todos. Armin, el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, gustaba de jugar videojuegos a todas horas. Se llevaba muy bien con él, podían hablar horas y horas, a pesar de que fueran temas que quizá ella no entendiera ni un poco. Pensaba que él y su hermana Misaki serían una gran pareja, pues tenían los mismos gustos. Pero no se conocían.

Alexy. Su mejor amigo. Aquel que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, le voltearía la espalda. Estaba siempre con ella en los descansos, la acompañaba de compras, incluso había llegado a defenderla de las malas lenguas que la apedreaban. Desde el primer día en aquel infierno, él había sido el primero y único que se le había acercado para saludarla y darle la bienvenida. Desde entonces, se volvieron inseparables.

Él sabía todos los secretos de ella. Su gusto por el pelirrojo, sus extraños encuentros y las crueles respuestas por parte de Castiel. El chico de cabello azul suspiraba en desaprobación cada vez que le contaba los intentos por acercársele.

-Nana. –Le había llamado él, de cariño. –Siento que es inútil que te esmeres tanto por hacerlo entrar en razón. Piensa horrores de ti, y con la puta que se carga será más difícil que cambie de opinión. Déjalo. Es un caso perdido. –

-No me rendiré tan fácil, Alexy. ¡Sé que si me esmero un poco más, querrá que me acerque a él y entonces…! –La interrumpió.

-Te insultará más, te bajará la autoestima hasta el piso, o te meterá al mundo de las drogas y el sexo. –La miró fijamente, con esos profundos y hermosos ojos rosas. –Nanami, eres el ángel más bello de esta escuela. No soportaré si te arranca las alas y te convierte en otra cosa. Le romperé la cara ese mismo instante donde vea que te lastima. –Su mano izquierda se posó sobre la mejilla rosada de la muchacha. Se tornó roja ante el contacto. Sus ojos veían la pupila del contrario. Sentía su corazón latiendo a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. –Tan hermosa, delicada, dulce… Eres como un pastel de chocolate, eso. –Soltaron una risita ante tal comparación. –Y te quiero siempre tan suave y esponjosa, ¿Si? –

La castaña negó con la cabeza lentamente. ¡Incluso para ella, eso había sido cursi!

-Eso fue tan gay, Alexy. –Le soltó, riendo. Él, sin embargo, no rio. Lo observó curiosa, de repente su mirada se tornó nerviosa y distante. ¿Qué pasaba?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el maestro entró. Y la clase inició.

El timbre sonó, dando fin a las clases. Todos tomaron sus cosas, sin siquiera esperar a que la profesora terminara de dar sus instrucciones, y partieron a sus casas. Nanami, sin embargo, debía quedarse a estudiar en la escuela, pues al llegar a su casa, sabía que tendría que hacer sus demás deberes. Se despidió de Alexy y Armin, y se sentó en un aula para estudiar. El delegado cerraba todas las puertas cuando la vio, tan solitaria con sus ojos concentrados en el libro de historia.

-Ya es tarde para que estés estudiando. ¿Pasa algo? –Se acercó lentamente. Ella levantó la vista y se relajó al ver que era él. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero este es un buen lugar para estudiar. Gracias por preocuparte, Nath. Me iré enseguida. ¿Debes cerrar ya? –El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No necesariamente, pero es por tu seguridad que no dures mucho tiempo aquí. Ya me voy. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, dime, ¿Sí? –Ella asintió de manera amable y se despidió. 10 minutos después, y con todo en calma y vacío, comenzó a guardar sus cosas para irse. Un ruido la sobresaltó, pero su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando supo que era su celular. Tenía un mensaje.

"Espero por tu bien que estés en tu casa, tocando el violín. De lo contrario, te nalguearé hasta dejarte el trasero rojo. :o"

Soltó una risita. ¿Remitente? Su querido Alexy. Contestó.

"Eso se puede malinterpretar. Ya voy de regreso, no te preocupes. J"

Pulsó enviar. Pasaron apenas dos segundos cuando recibió respuesta.

"Casi es de medianoche. ¿Ya saliste de la escuela? Pide un taxi, por favor Nana."

Escribió en tono serio, al no agregar ningún emoticón.

Suspiró. Contestó que así lo haría, y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, unos ruidos la hicieron detenerse. Abrió los ojos, y con un poco de miedo, caminó con lentitud hasta el aula de dónde provenían aquellos ruidos. Eran jadeos. Entreabrió la puerta y…

Mordió su labio para no gritar de la sorpresa al ver a Castiel. Follando, literalmente, a Bruise. Estaban encima del escritorio, gritando y gimiendo mientras se movían a un solo ritmo. Tragó saliva, nunca había visto algo así. Se hizo hacía atrás lentamente para alejarse, pero tropezó ella misma y cayó al piso, causando ruido.

Ambos voltearon. Maldijo. Sujetó sus libros un tanto asustada y se puso de pie con dificultad, rogando que no la hubieran visto.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Se escuchaba cómo el pelirrojo se colocaba ropa encima. -¡Hay alguien! Espera, Bruise. –Le dijo, mientras ella corría al cerrojo de la entrada principal. ¡No! ¡Estaba cerrado! Jaló un poco más, pensando que podría escapar.

-No es cierto… Es la niña mimada. ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la escuela? ¿Estudiando, como buena chica? –Soltó una risa burlona. Ella se giró lentamente. Pudo divisar que sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos, aun sudaba y había una erección latente bajo la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Se alarmó.

-T-tu cerraste la puerta… ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ábreme ya! –Le ordenó, intentando alzar su voz, pero ésta tenía un tono dulce e inocente, a pesar de la desesperación. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Quería que nadie nos descubriera, ¿Sabes? Por eso cerré. Pero nunca me imaginé que habría alguien adentro. Y con lo correcta que eres, no dudaría en que fueras corriendo a decirle a algún profesor… -Ante cada palabra, el joven avanzaba hacía la chica. Ese día, estaba vestida con una falda corta, que dejaba ver sus bonitas y bien formadas piernas. Esa mirada, que reflejaba confusión y miedo, la hacían una mujer irresistible. Nada que ver con la pervertida zorra de Bruise. Quería probar algo nuevo. Pronto, la mujer cuyo interior hace unos minutos poseía, salió totalmente cambiada del aula, y observó la situación.

Nanami pensó que, por estar ella ahí, no podía hacerle nada, así que se alivió un poco.

-¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto? Ya me voy. –Avisó, pensando que su novio haría algo para detenerla. No fue así. Observaba profundamente a la chica, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Se molestó. –Estúpido hijo de puta. ¿Sólo las prefieres vírgenes? Haz lo que quieras, marica. –Avisó, antes de caminar directo a la salida trasera del instituto. Estaba abierta esa puerta. La joven miró fijamente esa salida, y el pelirrojo leyó sus pensamientos.

-No, guapa, de aquí no te vas. –Y de un movimiento rápido, sin dejarla reaccionar, la sujetó dándole un abrazo para que no pudiera escapar. Comenzó a gritar, esperanzada porque hiciera caso a sus súplicas. –Me encanta cuando se resisten tanto, eh, así que sigue gritando. –

-¡Castiel por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡No diré nada, lo juro, me mantendré callada! –Le rogaba. El pelirrojo la llevó mientras se resistía hacía el aula que anteriormente era ocupada por su novia y él mismo. Sin mucha complicación, colocó a la chica contra el escritorio, un tanto húmedo por los flujos de la antigua pareja. Ella sintió asco. -¡Eres repugnante! ¡Te juro que te demandaré si no me sueltas ahora…! –Fue interrumpida por los labios del chico. Tomaron los suyos con pasión e intensidad, probando la saliva ajena. Ella no tuvo más que corresponder. Después de todo, le gustaba. Lo veía desde lejos todos los días, y deseaba tanto que le diera una oportunidad…

Pues, esa era la oportunidad, ¿No?

Cuando se separó, ambos jadearon por la repentina necesidad de aire, y observaron que un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas. A Castiel le pareció excitante. Esos labios tan finos y bellos, ahora le pertenecían. La besó de nuevo, dando leves mordiscos a su labio inferior y succionándolo con suavidad.

Ella jadeó. Intentó con desesperación encontrar su celular, ¡Debía marcarle a Alexy! Finalmente, con su mano lo alcanzó, mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba en levantar la bonita blusa de algodón que llevaba. Observó sus pechos con lujuria. Pequeños, redondos, perfectos, simplemente irresistibles. Sin piedad arrancó el lindo sujetador, presionó sus pezones con los dedos índice y pulgar, arrancando gemidos de la tierna chica.

Marcó con torpeza el número de Alexy, afortunadamente, Castiel no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy concentrado succionando los suaves botones de la chica que no pensaba en otra cosa. Ella comenzó a sollozar, el peso del pelirrojo sobre ella le impedían moverse. Guio las manos a su entrepierna, levantando la falda para comenzar a tocarla por encima de las bragas de color blanco. Ella gritó.

-¡No, no por favor, no me toques! –Siguió rogando. No supo si Alexy contestó, pues se le había caído el teléfono, y ahora yacía en el piso, al lado del escritorio. Los hábiles dedos de Castiel encontraron su punto sensible, por lo que causó presión justo ahí. Cerró las piernas justo después de sentir esa descarga de placer, y jadeó. La mano del chico quedó atrapada entre sus piernas, por lo que sin mucha dificultad, se acomodó de modo que las abrió a la fuerza, y posicionó su boca en su intimidad, humedeciéndola por completo. La castaña gimió. -¡Suéltame! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Perdóname Castiel, perdóname…! –Chilló. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero él ni se inmutaba. Retiró las bragas ya empapadas, y comenzó a lamer su entrepierna sin compasión, arrancándole gemidos incontrolables.

-¿Querías estar cerca de mí, no?... ¿Cuál era tu nombre, niña mimada? –Se separó, e inmediatamente introdujo dos dedos en ella, sacándole un grito que se escuchó por toda la vacía escuela. Él rio mientras ella lloraba, totalmente humillada. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. –Na… Nana… Nanami. Sí, Nanami. Bien, Nanami, ahora estarás muy, muy cerca de mí.-Quitó sus bóxer con lentitud. Mientras hacía esto, ella aprovechó para ponerse de pie e intentar huir, pero sólo tropezó, cayendo del escritorio. Encontró su celular, aun estaba la llamada a Alexy en la pantalla, ¿Había contestado?

-¡Alexy! –Gritó al auricular del móvil. -¡Por favor ven! ¡Estoy en la escuela, Castiel está…! –No terminó la frase, pues el mencionado la tomó del cabello, y acercó su rostro a su latente erección. De nuevo cayó el teléfono, pero esta vez, la pantalla se apagó. Estaba perdida. Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo la calló introduciendo su miembro de considerable tamaño en la boca de la muchacha. Quiso vomitar, tenía un sabor extraño y estaba húmedo. Intentó sacarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero él comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo su boca más y más rápido. Sus gemidos y gritos fueron callados, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el pelo del chico y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-Sé que te gusta, disfrútalo, tabla. –Jadeó. Soltó un gruñido bajo cuando sintió acercarse al clímax, y movió sus caderas con mayor rapidez. Ella se quedó quieta, pero abrió los ojos entre lágrimas cuando su garganta se llenó de un líquido caliente y blanquecino, también inundando su boca. Con la respiración agitada, retiró su miembro de la boca de la chica. Por sus labios cayó parte del semen del pelirrojo. Como si de una muñeca se tratara, posicionó a la castaña boca abajo, con el trasero al aire. Y sin aviso alguno, se introdujo en ella, rompiendo su himen y causando no sólo dolor, sino un sangrado que le hizo soltar un grito. El miembro de Castiel era considerablemente grande, y su entrada, hace unos momentos virgen, era como un agujero en una puerta de madera. Pero él no tenía compasión de ella, no le importaba, apenas y recordaba su nombre. Era sólo otra torpe chica más para él, otro juguete. Comenzó a embestirla mientras ella le rogaba que se detuviera. Para él, sus gritos sólo lo excitaban más y lo incitaban a continuar. Sus lágrimas sólo le hacían desearla más, nada evitaría que dejara de poseerla.

Nanami ya daba todo por perdido. No le quedaba más que soportar las crueles embestidas que, más que placer, le causaban dolor y sufrimiento.

-Eres sólo una chica creída que merece ser follada. ¡Así viven los pobres, eh, Nanami! A ver si te quedan ganas de seguir siendo tan idiota. –Sus palabras sólo la rompían más. Ella no era mala, era una chica buena, que seguía ordenes… Entonces, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Cerró sus ojos. Cuando terminara, le pediría que la matara. No era más la chica buena, era una sucia perra… Todo lo que le enseñaron no debía ser.

Gimió con fuerza en cuanto él se corrió dentro de ella. Ya nunca podría mirarse al espejo. Lloró más, eso era lo peor que le había pasado.

Sintió asco en cuanto Castiel se retiró de ella, dejando caer semen por todo el escritorio. Su cuerpo tembló. Estaba asustada, asqueada, terriblemente humillada. Pero el pelirrojo sólo soltó una carcajada, satisfecho.

Y entonces, el forcejeo de unas puertas comenzaron a escucharse. Pero ya era tarde. Le habían arrancado el alma. Observó a Castiel cambiarse sin mucha prisa, mientras la dejaba tendida, cubierta de aquel líquido blanquecino. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios a la fuerza. Ella no correspondió. Se sentía muerta. Él sujetó su cabello de nuevo, con fuerza.

-Le dices a alguien de esto, y no sólo todo el mundo sabrá lo zorra que eres, sino tus padres también. ¿Te imaginas, el escándalo alrededor de tu familia? No te conviene, ¿Verdad que no? Entonces, callada, Nanami. –Amenazó. Después, abrió la ventana y salió sin mucha complicación.

La chica de ojos violetas se quedó sollozando. Veía las cosas diferente. Entonces, la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver al chico de cabello azul agitado, un tanto golpeado y asustado al verla.

-¡NO! Nanami… -Corrió hacia donde estaba. Había llegado tarde. La cargó entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con su propia chaqueta naranja. Quiso llorar del coraje. -¡¿Quién te hizo esto!? ¡Dime! Te juro que lo voy a matar…- Sintió odio. Pero la chica permaneció callada. No quería un escándalo, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso aquello. No hablaría. –Dime, ¿Quién fue? ¡Dime algo!-

-Llévame a tu casa…-Susurró ella. No quería llegar a su hogar, tenía miedo de ponerse a llorar frente a todos. –Alexy… Llévame a tu casa… -Le suplicó. Él besó su frente con suavidad. Le haría caso, pero no podía llevarla así. No iba a dejarla sola de nuevo, por lo que cargó a la chica y la llevó a las regaderas del gimnasio. Le dio un baño, limpiando todos esos fluidos mientras ambos permanecían en silencio. Tenía un par de chupetones en el cuello, y las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. Sin importarle el que pudiera mojarse, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Quería matar al que hubiera hecho aquello.

-Recibí tu llamada. Pero no escuchaba más que jadeos, que no entendí. Colgué y por estúpido, dejé mi celular en casa. –Nanami lo escuchaba. Estaba en sus piernas, mientras la abrazaba, su rostro recargado en su hombro y la respiración, ahora regular, daba contra el cuello del peli azul. Comprendió entonces que no la había escuchado cuando dijo que Castiel la estaba violando. No supo si sentirse aliviada o maldecir. –Pensé que estabas en tu casa… Fui y cuando… Cuando me dijeron que estabas en el instituto… -Mordió su labio. Verla así le dolía. Y que sufriera tanto como ella, hizo reaccionar a la castaña.

Él… Él se preocupaba por ella.

-Alexy… -Susurró. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Él limpió la sangre entre sus piernas y su intimidad con suavidad, pues sabía que le dolía. –Alexy… Gracias…- Él negó con la cabeza. Debía lucir fuerte, pues ella necesitaba fuerzas.

Duraron un buen rato abrazados, y una vez limpia, salieron del instituto, con la chaqueta del peli azul sobre ella. Pidieron un taxi y entraron a la casa de Alexy sin que su hermano o padres se dieran cuenta, pues ya era de madrugada. Le prestó ropa para que se cambiara, y obviamente le quedó grande. Soltó una pequeña carcajada que inmediatamente calló al observarla con bóxer y una camisa holgada. Era… Tierna. Se acostó a su lado una vez él cambiado también, y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién fue? –Preguntó en un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, él le daba cierta tranquilidad consoladora.

-Olvídalo. Será un escándalo para mi familia. Si de por sí, mi madre sólo dice que me encanta llamar la atención… -Negó con la cabeza- Te lo diré, pero no ahora… ¿Puedes entender eso? –Su nivel de voz era tan bajo como el del peli azul. El gemelo de Armin no tuvo más que asentir y conformarse. Por miedo que Nanami no pudiera dormir, la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a cantarle en voz baja su canción favorita. Ella siguió la canción después de un rato. Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Alexy la había salvado, se había salido de su casa sólo por verla, la había limpiado, había sufrido en cuanto supo lo que le pasó, y no la había presionado por saber quién la había violado. La comprendía, la quería, la cuidaba.

Estaba enamorada. Se dio cuenta de ello, esa noche, después de que le habían arrancado lo más preciado para una adolescente tan bien educada.

Y, sin embargo, su corazón se había sentido iluminado.

Los días pasaron, y a pesar de sentirse incómoda por las miradas burlonas y escurridizas de Castiel, nada más había sucedido. La directora había hecho un alboroto en cuanto descubrió el semen en el aula, pero no pudo encontrar responsables.

Una semana después del incidente, Nanami se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca en su hora libre. Últimamente Alexy y ella estaban más cerca que nunca, eso la hacía muy feliz. Se alarmó un poco cuando escuchó que la llamaban, desconcentrándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró y abrió los ojos al ver a Nathaniel.

-Hola, ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó amablemente. Él se sentó a su lado y dio un largo suspiro.

-No quiero incomodarte… Pero quiero preguntarte algo, Nanami. –Lo miró fijamente, un tanto curiosa. –Hace una semana, te encontré en el aula estudiando muy tarde. –Abrió los ojos como platos. –Al día siguiente, encontramos la… La… Muestra de… bueno, ya sabes. No había recordado que tú te habías quedado en la noche por la presión que tenía, hasta ayer. Dime… ¿Sabes algo de eso? ¿Oíste o viste algo fuera de lo normal antes de irte? –Se sintió como en un interrogatorio. Tragó saliva nerviosa, imágenes de aquella noche fueron a su cabeza. Se levantó de repente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no vi ni escuché nada. Me fui unos minutos después de ti, y es todo. ¿Me disculpas? Debo irme a… A una clase. Con permiso. –Dijo, saliendo inmediatamente de la biblioteca, dejando a un Nathaniel muy confundido.

Intentando no recordar lo que había pasado, corrió al patio, donde suponía estaría esperándola Alexy. Sin embargo, en el camino se topó con Ámber, la hermana de Nathaniel. Se interpuso en su andar, estaba tan roja como un tomate y su rostro reflejaba furia.

-Por favor Ámber, déjame pasar. –Pidió amablemente. La rubia tenía carácter cruel, acostumbraba a maltratar a todo quien se le cruzara enfrente. Pero esta vez, el obstáculo era ella. Nanami intentaba no topársela, cosa que era casi imposible. Sin previo aviso, la hermana del delegado propició una cachetada a la pobre chica, que cayó al piso por la fuerza del golpe.

-Eres una zorra, tal y como lo pensé. ¡Estuviste con Castiel! ¡Él lo confesó! –claro, Ámber estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, como muchas otras. La castaña tocó su roja mejilla. Todos los alumnos en el pasillo se quedaron en silencio, mirando la escena. Intentó levantarse cuando apareció Bruise. Ella había estado ahí esa noche. Con crueldad, dio una cachetada más en la misma mejilla que antes había golpeado Ámber.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste estar con mi novio!? Asquerosa perra de la alta sociedad. –Soltó una carcajada. -¡Lo que encontraron en el aura era tuyo y de mi novio! ¡Qué asco! –Todos comenzaron a observarla. Con odio, envidia, rencor. Ella cerró los ojos.

-¡No es así! Castiel… Castiel me tomó por la fuerza… ¡Tú estabas ahí, y dejaste que me hiciera lo que quisiera sin decir nada! –Gritó con coraje, entre lágrimas.

-¡JA! ¿Crees que dejaría que mi novio estuviera con alguien más? Lo sedujiste. Además de zorra, mentirosa. No eres más que una perra de burdel. –Ante sus insultos, los demás alumnos observaban. Lysandro la vio con tristeza, quería ir a ayudarla, pero Alice, su novia, se lo impedía. Iris la miraba con tristeza, pero volteó la mirada y caminó alejándose como si nada sucediera. Risas, de Ámber, Charlotte, Li y Bruise inundaron su mente. Quería que se detuvieran. Se levantó una vez más y comenzó a correr, saliendo del instituto con lágrimas en su rostro. Necesitaba a Alexy, él siempre la consolaba, le decía lo importante que era…

Y ahora ella le diría lo mucho que lo quería… Y lo amaba.

Buscó con la mirada, un tanto borrosa por tantas lágrimas al peli azul. Pero no lo vio. Entonces recordó que siempre iba al gimnasio para hablar con su amigo, Kentin. Corrió, un tanto emocionada e intentando olvidar el incidente que acababa de ser descubierto. Entró al gimnasio, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al chico que amaba….

No con otra chica.

Sino con otro _chico. _

Con Kentin. Pero no charlaban. Solamente… Se besaban.

-¿A-Alexy…? –De nuevo, comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho? ¿Por qué la trataba tan bien? -¿Estás besando…a Kentin? –El castaño se alejó, un tanto sonrojado. Desvió la mirada sin decir palabra, avergonzado. Colocó una mano en sus labios y salió del gimnasio.

-N-Nanami… Yo… Pensé que estarías… Estudiando en la biblioteca… ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó lentamente, sin saber qué decir. Estaba sonrojado. Ella se caminó hacía atrás, no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Eres gay… -Susurró, sintiendo su voz muy lejana. –Eres… Eres gay… -

-S-si… Lo soy… Lamento no haberte dicho antes, es sólo que… No sabía cómo decírtelo y…-

-¿M-me dejaste enamorarme de ti a pesar que ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres? –Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas. Recordó todos esos lindos momentos juntos, cuando le prestaba sus audífonos y cantaban en medio de la calle, esperando el transporte. Cuando sujetaba su mano en el centro comercial y la guiaba al departamento de comida, para ver cómo giraban los pollos rostizados en esa extraña máquina. Cuando ella leía un libro y aparecía él, tapando su rostro y besando su mejilla. Y cuando la consoló, después de que Castiel la había violado… Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto….

-N-no sabía que estabas enamorada, Nanami… Por favor… Por favor perdóname, yo… -Intentó acercarse a ella. No se movió, lo que le dio luz verde para seguir acercándose. Los ojos violetas fueron escondidos por su pelo castaño. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la caricia de la mano del peli azul sobre su mejilla, que antes había sido golpeada un par de veces- Yo… Yo te quiero tanto… Eres mi mejor amiga y…-

Entonces, sintió asco. Más que por descubrir que amaba a un chico que ni siquiera sentía atracción por ella, sintió asco por ella misma.

"Una chica repugnante"

"Una zorra de la alta sociedad"

"Una niña mimada"

"Una perra de burdel"

Quitó la mano de Alexy de su mejilla, cuando éste apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de la extraña marca por los golpes. Alzó la mirada, de nuevo, pero sus orbes no demostraban más que odio y rencor.

La había lastimado. La persona que pensó nunca podría lastimarla. Le había hecho daño. Comenzó a correr lejos del gimnasio, del instituto, de todo.

* * *

Yo no era una chica mala.

Yo era buena. Amable. Responsable. Con modales. De una familia posicionada favorablemente de manera económica. Callada. Inocente. Con excelentes calificaciones. Sabía tocar más de tres instrumentos y cantaba. Me gustaba la gimnasia, y me costaba entablar conversaciones con gente nueva.

No me llevaba muy bien con mi hermana, pues consideraba que era una "perfecta creída". Quería ser perfecta por mis padres. Pero incluso la perfección tenía un precio muy caro.

A pesar de haber sido violada hace un par de semanas por el chico que me gustaba, me mantuve al margen, sobrevivía día a día sin decir palabra gracias a mi mejor amigo, el cual descubrí estaba enamorada.

Y justo cuando se descubrió que Castiel había abusado de mí, -de una manera en la que la víctima era él-, aun seguía viva, gracias a Alexy.

Porque estaba en mi mente, en mi corazón. Lo amaba. Y pensé que, si bien no me amaba, quizá podría gustarle.

Pero no era así.

A él le gustaba… Kentin. Un chico.

"Estúpida zorra de burdel. Ahora te gustan los homosexuales. ¡QUE ASCO!"

Casi podía sentir la burla de las chicas del instituto. Me daba tanta vergüenza. Comenzó a llover sobre mi cabello tan bien cuidado. Mi ropa de marca se mojó. Regresé a casa e ignoré las llamadas de mis padres. Mi hermana estuvo tocando a mi puerta por bastante rato. Decía que tenía llamadas de Alexy. No contesté.

Yo no era una chica mala. Era buena. Responsable.

Y me habían violado por ser buena.

Me habían insultado por ser buena.

Me habían tachado de zorra, niña mimada, egoísta y perra de burdel por ser buena.

Me había enamorado de un chico gay por ser buena.

Entonces… ya no sería buena, ni perfecta.

Yo no era una chica mala. Era buena.

Y luego, me convertí en una chica mala.

* * *

No podía creerlo. La había lastimado. A mi mejor amiga, la que tanto había sufrido, la que tanto había soportado.

Se había enamorado de mí y no lo sabía. No me di cuenta, ¡Qué estúpido que soy! Esas notas en su libreta con la inicial de mi nombre y un corazón. El sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro cuando le preguntaba, con cierto tono travieso, de la razón de aquella inicial.

Cuando me tomaba de la mano al caminar, de repente. Yo se lo aceptaba.

Cuando me abrazaba en las películas de terror, y me pedía que no la soltara por nada del mundo. Era porque me amaba.

Cuando me llamó por teléfono, a mi, en vez de a un policía porque estaba siendo violada. No llegué para rescatarla, pero me había asustado tanto al pensar que la había perdido, que sentí el corazón salirse de mi pecho.

Cuando la encontré ahí, tirada en el escritorio, sentí una rabia tan inmensa en mi vida, quería matar al culpable. ¿Quién había sido?

Y esa noche. Durmió conmigo. En mis brazos. A pesar de haber sido violada, pudo quedarse dormida mientras le cantaba.

¡Claro que me amaba!

Me sentía un idiota. Quería hablar con ella… Necesitaba escucharla, oírla… Pero no quería hablar conmigo.

Quería decirle que me perdonara… Quería decirle que lo sentía…

No pude dormir esa noche. Mi hermano me estuvo hablando de no sé que tanto acerca de un juego, pero nunca le puse atención. Pensaba en Nanami. Tenía tanto miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo. Seguí insistiendo hasta quedarme dormido con el teléfono en la mano.

Esa noche, soñé con ella. Con su sonrisa. Con su mirada tan llena de vida. Esos ojos violetas que tanto me cautivaban.

¿Me cautivaban?

Desperté totalmente confundido, ¿cómo había podido soñar con eso? Acudí al Instituto con la intención de verla, de hablar con ella, de decirle que lo sentía.

Y cuando entró, lucía igual de perfecta y hermosa que siempre.

Pero no era la misma. Me observó fijamente y sonrió de lado, con orgullo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y siguió su camino con aire… Orgulloso.

Ámber y sus amigas estaban hablando en el pasillo, tapando su casillero. Ella se detuvo en seco.

-Mira, la perra de la alta sociedad. ¿Tapamos tu casillero, cierto? Lástima. No tengo ganas de quitarme. Púdrete. –Le dijo la rubia. Iba a ir dispuesto a defender a mi Nanami, pues sabía que cuando le decían esas cosas, se sentía mal y se dejaba. Era demasiado buena.

Pero en vez de eso, soltó una cachetada cuyo sonido retumbó por todo el instituto, dejando todo el lugar en silencio.

-Lárgate. –Habló con voz firme, sonriendo de lado. –Esta perra de la alta sociedad es mucho más hermosa y poderosa que tú. Así que, perra de la baja sociedad, ándate a comer la basura en otro lado. –Dijo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos. La hermana del delegado no tuvo más que hacerse a un lado, perpleja.

¿Era esa mi mejor amiga?

No, no lo era…

Sentí dolor en el pecho. Yo la había cambiado. La había convertido en otra persona.

Pero la traería de regreso.

¿Por qué?... No sé… Quizá… Quizá porque la amo.

¿¡Era eso realmente posible!?

* * *

_**¿Quieren conti? Ya quería un fic Alexy y Su, nunca he visto uno, realmente es mi crush T3T**_

_**Sobre el otro fic, lo continuaré el próximo fin :'D -Estoy en exaaaamenes-**_

_**Por favor comenten o digan qué tal, se los agradeceré u3u**_

_**Mi facebook: Sucrette Nanami-chan**_

_**Los quiero!**_


	2. Intentos de ser Chica Mala

**_Holiwis! Lamento muchísimo todo lo que tardé en subir capi, pero para su buena suerte, está largo para que se te entretengan._**

**_No hay mucho contenido fuerte -aun- porque debo preguntarles, ¿Enserio lo quieren perver, perver, perver?_**

**_Porque si es así, créanme que van a mojarse con los siguientes capítulos. En fin, disfruten y lean._**

* * *

El timbre retumbó por toda la escuela. La voz de la directora pronto se escuchó por el intercomunicador, dando aviso a los próximos eventos que la escuela tendría. Ese día había entrega de notas escolares, los alumnos que habían reprobado debían quedarse horas extra hasta que sus padres recogieran sus boletas.

La última clase, Biología, había llegado a su fin, pero los chicos no se movían. Todos en el aula estaban sentados, observando la hora desesperados, otros, sin mucha prisa jugaban con el lápiz o dibujaban. El chico de cabellos azules y gemelo de Armin, observaba a la que había sido su mejor amiga por muchos años. Ella, observaba por la ventana. Miraba el horizonte como si fuera un lugar imposible de alcanzar, así sentía su vida misma. Tan lejano un día de otro, ayer era una chica envidiable, y hoy… Una zorra, también envidiable.

-Entregaremos las notas. –Avisó el profesor, que portaba un suéter azul de primera, pues su sueldo era suficiente para comprarse tantos suéteres monótonos como él quisiera. –Primero que nada, el señor Castiel, la señorita Molko, Armin, -Mencionó otros tantos- Ustedes, como ya sabrán, están reprobados. Se quedarán después de clases, o consigan un tutor para clases extras. Señorita Nanami, ¿Le gustaría ofrecer de nuevo sus conocimientos para…? –Ella se levantó, sin escuchar al profesor. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

-Me niego. –Concluyó. Otras veces había sido maestra para los cursos de verano, pero como era de esperarse, jamás la obedecían.

Se detuvo en seco. Observó de reojo a todos aquellos que no pudieron pasar la materia. Ámber y Bruise estaba entre esa gente. Le olía a venganza.

-Pensándolo bien, profesor Farres… Acepto dar las clases de apoyo para los idiotas… Y Armin, que no pudieron pasar su materia, tan fácil como Bruise. –Carcajadas se oyeron en todo el aula. Acomodó su cabello con vanidad y, dándose la vuelta de nuevo, sonrió. –Usted me dice cuándo empiezo. -Finalizó. La chica de cabellos oscuros la observaba con rabia. Finalmente terminaron los avisos, le entregaron su boleta –con calificaciones perfectas- y salió. El maestro le había encargado entregar unos papeles a Nathaniel, así que se disponía a ir a la sala de delegados, cuando una chica de cabellos castaños, más oscuro que el de ella, se colocó frente a su andar, obstaculizando su camino. Era Melody, la delegada del grupo.

-Hola, Nanami. Sólo quería decirte que eres muy amable en ayudar a los chicos que batallan con la materia. –Ella levantó una ceja, mirando alrededor a ver si le hablaba a alguien más. Como era costumbre, la mayoría de las chicas la ignoraba, y ella no era la excepción. ¿Le hablaba ahora? Al notar el desconcierto, la chica soltó una risita. –Sí, te hablo a ti. Escucha, sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas, pero…-

-Ni siquiera me habías hablado. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi nombre. –Le dijo secamente. –Al grano, Melody. ¿Qué quieres? –Suspiró fastidiada. La delegada se quedó perpleja, un tanto sorprendida por haber sido descubierta.

-B-bueno… Sé que le vas a dar estos papeles a Nathaniel… y me gustaría dárselos yo. –La observó fijamente. Se sonrojó, la sucia perra estaba enamorada de él. Sonrió de lado, se aprovecharía del asunto.

-Ya veo. –Dijo. Volvió a acomodar su cabello con orgullo, presumiendo cada hebra tan perfectamente bien cuidada. –Pero está bien, yo se los llevo. –Sonrió con malicia.-

-Insisto, realmente me gustaría…-

-Mira, Melody. –De nuevo, la interrumpió con brusquedad. –Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que quieras. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que acusé a Ámber porque se había robado mi libreta, y tú no quisiste ayudarme a decirle a la directora? Tus palabras fueron: "Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada y sopórtalo. Esta no es tu casa, es un instituto señorita perfección." –La delegada del salón abrió los ojos, sorprendida. –Pues esta vez, no tengo ganas de darte la oportunidad para que vayas a rogarle al delegado que según sé, te ha rechazado más de 20 veces, por decir poco, ¿No es así? –soltó una pequeña risa. –Ten un poco de orgullo y empieza a fijarte en otro, con él ya la tienes perdida. –Con satisfacción, comenzó a caminar con su típico vaivén tan fino, cuando escuchó el grito de la joven de ojos azules.

-¡No me rendiré! Además, no soy yo, es sólo que él no está listo para estar con ninguna chica… -Su voz fue bajando de volumen. Nanami sonrió de lado, para evitar soltar una carcajada. Se giró de nuevo, colocando una mano a la altura de sus caderas y apoyando su peso en uno solo de sus tacones.

-¿Eso dices? Eres ingenua, por no decir tonta. –Soltó un pequeño suspiro, intentando sentir compasión por ella. –Mira, te diré algo. Sólo porque yo también estuve detrás de alguien que al final ni siquiera me veía como mujer y sé lo que se siente, te ayudaré. –Melody sonrió emocionada, después de haber hecho una mueca de confusión por la frase de Nanami.

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que eras más que una niña mimada, ahora dame… -Estuvo a punto de tomar los papeles, cuando la castaña esquivó su agarre. Ella parpadeó sin comprender. -¿Eh?

-Si voy a ayudarte. –Cerró los ojos, guardando aquellos documentos en su bolsa azul con un hermoso lazo negro decorándole, de una marca reconocida. –Será a mi manera. Con que el problema es que no está listo para estar con alguna chica, ¿Verdad? –Antes de que pudiera responder, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Entró entonces a la sala de delegados, todos comenzaban a abandonar la escuela. Melody no entró, pero observó de reojo, sin que la vista del rubio la alcanzara.

-¿Nanami? Hola, hace mucho que no te veía. –Sonrió con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos mientras le regresaba la sonrisa, actuando como la típica chica tierna y amable.

-Lamento eso, he estado un poco ocupada. –Sacó los papeles de su bolso y se los entregó. –Sólo venía a entregarte esto que el profesor Farres me indicó. Es todo, te dejo trabajar. –Avisó. Melody no comprendía, ¿Qué quería demostrar? Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir, cuando tiró los libros que llevaba en su mano "accidentalmente". Apenas iba a recogerlos cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, pues el delegado ya estaba a su lado ayudándola a recoger todo.

Bingo, pensó.

-Este… Nanami… -Utilizó de nuevo la sonrisa tierna.

-¿Si, Nath? –Llamarlo con un diminutivo de su nombre fue su carta ganadora.

-Este… Yo… Bueno… Tengo mucho trabajo y he visto que tus ensayos escolares son muy buenos… Te… ¿Te importaría quedarte a ayudarme un poco? Si no tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer… -El chico ya estaba totalmente sonrojado. Melody abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era posible? Tantas veces que le había pedido que le dejara ayudar, su contestación siempre había sido la misma.

"Estoy bien, vete a casa". "No te necesito". "Puedes retirarte, estoy ocupado"

Rosalya le había mentido. "No eres tú, es que no está listo para estar con ninguna chica"

Siguió observando, mordiendo su labio para intentar que ningún sollozo escapara y fuera descubierta. Nanami desvió la mirada disimuladamente, y al verla a punto de llorar, una sensación extraña de satisfacción pasó por su cuerpo. Oh, deliciosa venganza.

Esto debía mejorar. Sujetó la mano de Nathaniel, mientras su rostro era ocultado por sus cabellos. El rubio la observó curiosa.

-¿Pasa algo…? –Pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, lo abrazó con fuerza de la nada. Ante la mirada perpleja de Melody, lo besó.

Y él, como era de esperarse, ni tardo ni perezoso, correspondió. No podía evitarlo. Ella era tan linda, educada, amable. Un ángel entre tantos insectos despreciables, incluyendo su hermana.

Sin embargo, mientras probaba sus suaves y, a su creer, vírgenes labios, desconocía que la chica había cambiado. Que ya no era el mismo ángel, pues todos esos insectos le habían arrebatado el alma. Y el ser que más despreciaba sobre la tierra se la había quitado. Pero él no sabía.

Melody no lo soportó. Realmente era ella, Nathaniel no sentía nada. Al ver que el beso se tornaba más apasionado y un tanto salvaje, dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor por aquella escena, y se fue corriendo con lágrimas inundando su rostro. Nathaniel escuchó aquello, pero ni siquiera se separó un poco para ver qué pasaba. Siguió deleitándose con el sabor ligeramente a fresa de sus labios, y no pudo evitar profundizarlo, introduciendo sin permiso alguno la su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica.

Error. Esto despertó aquellas imágenes que por varias noches había logrado borrar de su mente.

"¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Castiel, Castiel no! ¡Déjame ir!"

Ella. Sobre el escritorio. Él entrando tan fervientemente, rompiéndola sin compasión hasta hacerla gritar. Sus labios temblaron, y no pudo evitar separarse, gritando como si estuviera viviendo aquel doloroso momento de nuevo.

-¡Detente por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! –Sin querer, había alejado su cuerpo hacía atrás mientras jadeaba. Nathaniel jadeó también, ya que el beso había sido muy posesivo. Sorprendido y pensando que había hecho algo mal, se acercó a ella inmediatamente con tono tranquilizador.

-Nanami, Nanami… No pienso hacerte daño. ¿Fue demasiado? Lo siento…-Se imaginó que una chica tan inocente como ella pensaba que cualquier insinuación se convertiría en algo pervertido. Sonrió ante aquello con ternura. Sujetó su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, alzando un poco sus violetas ojos hacía los de él. La castaña tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior, aliviada por el hecho de que Nath no sospechara. Observó de reojo la puerta. Estaba vacía, Melody no lo había soportado. Eso la hacía sentir mejor. –Iremos lentamente. Sé que eres nueva en esto... –se sorprendió ante las palabras del delegado, al darse cuenta que lo que pensaba era totalmente lo contrario a la verdad. Parpadeó, mirándolo fijamente. –No te obligaré a hacer nada, nunca. ¿Está bien? –

-Y-yo… Lamento haberte besado… ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Me siento un poco mareada… -Él asintió inmediatamente.

-Claro que sí. Te acompañaré a casa. –Agradeció aquel gesto. Debió esperar a que el rubio cerrara la sala de delegados para comenzar a caminar a la salida, cuando se detuvo instantáneamente. Nanami lo miró curiosa. –Lo siento, olvidé unos papeles que debo traer mañana resueltos. ¿Si me esperas un poco? Puedes quedarte aquí, no quiero que regreses. –Ella asintió sin decir palabra, ofreciendo una sonrisa. Finalmente decidió agregar, cuando el chico entraba a la sala:

-Sí, te espero en la entrada. –Él asintió al escucharla. Caminó un par de pasos hasta el gran par de puertas principales, cuando un pelirrojo salió del Aula A con la guitarra en mano.

Ver su rostro de nuevo, después de aquella vez la llenó de terror. Abrió los ojos como platos e inhaló hondo, sus piernas quedando congeladas. Él iba saliendo, así que se quedó quieta esperando, rogando que no la viera.

Pero mala suerte la suya. Volteó. Mostró una sonrisa orgullosa que enmarcó sus perfectas pero crueles facciones, y ella sólo mostró terror.

Debía actuar, debía correr, debía gritar. Pero no podía. Se quedó de pie frente a él, estática, como si los pies se hubieran quedado plantados sobre la tierra. Vio en los ojos grisáceos del chico que estaba dispuesto a avanzar por ella, para volver a torturarla y hacerla suya. Y demonios, él admitía que nada había sido más excitante que escucharla gritar por salvación, que se detuviera, cuando su mismo cuerpo la contradecía. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero desde aquella vez, había mandado a Bruise por un caño. Cuando tenían relaciones, escuchaba a la chica gemir como loca, palabras como: "Fóllame" "Más duro" "Sigue" "Sí". Pero todo eso no le causaba ya ninguna reacción.

Cuando esa asquerosa perra se dormía, él se quedaba despierto, insatisfecho. Algo le faltaba. Y aunque intentaba dormir, cada noche aparecía la dulce e inocente mirada de Nanami mientras se introducía todo su miembro a su boca, por las fuerzas. Siempre aparecían aquellos dulces gemidos y ruegos por piedad para que se detuviera. Y eso si lo encendía. Apenas se la imaginaba, una latente erección brotaba entre sus piernas. Y cuando se masturbaba, casi podía sentir la cerrada intimidad de la muchacha.

Definitivamente, debía volver a tomarla. Pero si quería hacerlo, debía asegurarse de, esta vez, tomarla mientras ella era voluntaria. Había escuchado rumores del cambio en su actitud, era más fría y definitivamente, una creída, como siempre la habían catalogado. Concluía, entonces, que ahora verdaderamente era una niña insoportable y mimada. Sería todo un agasajo fornicarla.

Sin embargo, primero lo primero. Debía ganarse su perdón.

-Nanami. –Llamó. Eliminó su sonrisa del rostro y puso, en reemplazo, una mirada de dolor, y una mueca de preocupación. Suspiró hondo. –Debemos hablar.-

-No te me acerques. –Dijo. Pero no se movió. Le tenía miedo. Luchó por controlar el cosquilleo que recorrió su entrepierna. El miedo hacía él le recordaba a aquella noche. Estaba poniéndosela difícil. Dejó de acercarse a ella.

-Está bien. No me acercaré. Sólo quiero decirte… Quiero decirte que no sabes cuánto siento lo que te hice. No he podido dormir desde que… Desde aquella estupidez tan grande que cometí… -Tragó saliva. Al parecer, contenía lágrimas, pues mordió su labio inferior. Ella se sorprendió. ¿Estaba pidiéndole una disculpa? ¿El malvado Castiel? No podía creerlo… -Sé que no basta una disculpa para demostrarte lo mucho que realmente me arrepiento. –Sonrió. Pero no fue la típica sonrisa de "Soy el mejor, me la pelan todos", sino una tierna y amable. –Te prometo que voy a hacer que me perdones. Te recompensaré por haberte hecho sufrir. Cuídate, ¿Si, Nana? –Y finalizando con esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ella aun no se creía lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué? Se alarmó un poco cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Se giró inmediatamente y su corazón volvió a latir con la misma regularidad cuando se dio cuenta que era Nathaniel. Sonrió con tranquilidad, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Castiel.

Y con la compañía del rubio, regresó a casa un poco más tranquila.

Mientras tanto, en su casa el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. La familia se encontraba reunida, cenando, intentando ignorar el sonido tan molesto que hacía el aparato. Cansada, su hermana se levantó y contestó.

-¿Hola? –Se escuchó un sonido de preocupación.

-Misaki, soy Alexy. ¿Nanami está en casa? No quiere contestar mis llamadas y… -La chica emitió un suspiro de frustración.

-No Alexy, no está en casa. Pero si estuviera, ella me diría que no quiere contestarte. –Susurró bajo, asegurándose que sus padres estuvieran conversando entre ellos para que no la escuchara. –Debo preguntarte algo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Desde hace tiempo la he notado diferente. Me preocupa, no es la misma señorita perfección de antes… Pero mis papás no se dan cuenta de ello. ¿Sabes algo? –El peli azul inhaló hondo. Le había prometido que no diría nada por temor a que su familia se viera vuelta en un escándalo, y conociendo lo estrictos que eran y que vivían de la prensa, no dudaría en que se la llevarían lejos.

-No, solamente que ha estado un poco estresada por la escuela. Aun así, me gustaría hablar con ella. Nos hemos peleado y quiero resolverlo. ¿Podrías insistir que responda mis llamadas? –Pidió. Misaki suspiró. Aunque no simpatizaba mucho con su no-gemela –Pues no se parecían en casi nada –le preocupaba, y quería que estuviera bien.

-Hablaré con ella. Pero no creo que funcione. Si tanto te urge verla, podrías venir a hablar con ella personalmente, considero la única manera en la que tendrás oportunidad. –El chico de ojos rosas pensó aquello. Consideró que tenía razón, así que concluyó con la conversación.

-Lo haré. La visitaré mañana en la noche. No le avises, sólo asegúrate que esté en casa. Gracias, Misaki. –Y colgó. Suspiró hondo mientras se recostaba en su cama. Observó el techo durante varios minutos, pensando con determinación qué le diría. Sabía que la había lastimado y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Le había contado a Kentin lo que pasó, y él le recomendó darle espacio y tiempo. Pero sentía que eso no funcionaba. Debía verla, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía…

¿Y después, qué? ¿La perdonaría? ¿Todo regresaría a la normalidad? ¿Volverían a ser amigos?

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Volvió a suspirar y se colocó los audífonos, con la intención de hundirse en su música para pensar, como lo había estado haciendo las últimas noches. De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar. Quitó sus audífonos y, sin siquiera ver de quién era la llamada, contestó, mientras su corazón se iluminaba momentáneamente pensando que sería de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño.

-¿¡Nanami!? ¿Estás bien? –Hubo silencio. Del otro lado de la línea, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había sentido confusión.

-¿Nanami? –Alexy suspiró, frustrado de nuevo. Quiso aventar el teléfono. Era Kentin. Intentó controlar su rabia interna y tragó saliva, sin saber qué responder.

-Perdona Ken, estoy preocupado por una amiga. ¿Cómo estás? –Intentó sonar como si nada pasara, forzando a olvidar el tema.

-No me lo creo. ¿Sigues preocupado por la mimada? Te dije que la olvidaras, ella sola…-

-Mierda, Kentin, no es mimada. Se llama Nanami y es una chica muy linda, o lo era, hasta que la lastimé. –Dijo, un tanto tosco. El chico se quedó en silencio por la rudeza de su voz.

-Supéralo de una buena vez. –Le dijo fríamente a su novio.

-Cállate, no entiendes esto. –Alexy sentía rabia. No pensaba en que no era justo para él estar siempre escuchando el mismo nombre, pero simplemente no lograba sacar de su mente la preocupación por su antes mejor amiga.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Que estás obsesionado con una chica que ya no te habla? Por Dios, madura Alexy. Se terminó, fue tu amiga, cometiste el error de no decirle que eras gay y la enamoraste. Fin del asunto. –Escucharlo decir aquello tan fácilmente, como si el asunto no fuera la gran cosa lo exasperó.

-¡Con una mierda, Kentin, cállate de una puta vez! –Le gritó. Después, con todo el coraje acumulado, aventó el celular contra la pared. Un estruendo al chocar el aparato sobresaltó a su hermano, que se encontraba jugando al lado. Cuando el peli azul vio el teléfono móvil en el piso, maldijo, pues ahora había peleado con el chico que amaba. Tocó su rostro estresado, queriendo golpear algo. Su gemelo entró y suspiró al ver el celular destrozado en el piso. Nunca había visto a Alexy tan molesto. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo miró, buscando las palabras correctas para evitar su enojo.

-Sé que es importante para ti recuperar a Nanami. –Finalmente habló. El chico de ojos rosas fijó su mirada en él en cuanto se dio cuenta que no planeaba reprocharle, como Kentin. –Lo que quiero preguntarte, es, por qué. –Suspiró molesto.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ya sabes lo que le hice, no entiendo…-

-No. –Interrumpió. -¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Solamente porque es tu mejor amiga? –El gemelo observaba el techo, cuando volvió a mirar los orbes azules de su hermano, sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Armin? –Le preguntó seriamente. El chico lo miró, sin saber decirle lo que pensaba. Quizá era mejor callar, pensó.

-Nada. Espero que se resuelva pronto. Puedo acompañarte mañana a su casa, si quieres. –Levantó un poco los hombros, restándole importancia a la proposición. Alexy lo miró.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo lo que hablo? –Negó inmediatamente.

-Tu voz es más alta de lo normal cuando estás nervioso. Por eso he escuchado. Entonces, ¿Te acompaño? –No contestó, por lo que Armin lo tomó como un "Sí". Dejó de intentar llamarla, pues ya no podía. Ahora su celular yacía sin función alguna, destrozado en pedacitos en el piso.

Al día siguiente, nuestra chica como siempre era evitada por casi todo el mundo. Los rumores y las miradas escurridizas hacía ella no habían bajado, sino todo lo contrario. Además de estar acostumbrada, le restó importancia al percatarse que aquellos susurros contenían mensajes positivos, más que negativos.

Terminado de retirar los artículos necesarios para esa jornada de estudio, se dispuso a cerrar el casillero, cuando alguien más lo hizo por ella. Parpadeó sin entender y levantó la mirada, teniendo que morder su labio para evitar gritar –de sorpresa y miedo- al ver a cierto chico pelirrojo tan cerca de ella. Su falda de vuelos azul se movió un poco en cuanto ella se hizo para atrás, y abrazó sus libros contra su fina blusa del mismo color de la falda, que adornaba con un moño blanco, luciendo tierna e inocente. Justo lo que le gustaba a Castiel, sin darse cuenta.

-Hola, Nanami. Veo que tienes muchas cosas. Déjame ayudarte. –Se ofreció. Sin permiso alguno, tomó los libros que ella abrazaba contra su pecho, tocándola momentáneamente y disfrazando la acción de sentir su suave seno con los libros. Ella lo sintió, cerrando un ojo y haciendo una mueca por el escalofrío que recorrió aquella parte tan sensible en su cuerpo.

-¡No…! –Apenas iba a decir, pero el chico ya tomaba sus cosas con un sonrisa, como era de costumbre, arrogante. Se cubrió el pecho como protección, pero se vio forzada a retirar sus brazos cuando él y todos los alumnos presentes la miraban sin entender. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Comenzaron a caminar al aula en silencio. Ella no pensaba hablarle, aun no tenía el coraje. Mantenía la mirada fija en el piso mientras todos los ojos se colocaban en la pareja. Escuchó los rumores.

"Oí que estaban saliendo juntos, y que por eso Castiel terminó con Bruise"

"Sí, también oí que fueron ellos quienes tuvieron relaciones en la escuela"

"¿Sus padres lo sabrán?"

De repente, se detuvo. Debía tomar fuerzas y coraje para hablarle. No le creía que estuviera arrepentido, y le tenía miedo. Pero frente a otros, no podía hacerle nada, ¿Verdad?

-¿Has terminado con Bruise? –Su voz, un tanto temblorosa por el terror que recorría sus venas, despertó en Castiel esa sensación extraña que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza. La hubiera tomado ahí mismo para hacerla gritar con ese canto de ángeles tan encantadoramente excitante que lo provocaba, pero no estaban solos, y debía de convencerla que estaba arrepentido. "Maldita, no sabes cuánto de deseo", era lo único que pensaba.

-No. –Dijo, finalmente, intentando concentrar sus pensamientos. –No tengo por qué terminar con ella, Nanami. –Si le decía lo contrario, pensaría que intentaba conquistarla. -¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te preocupas por los rumores? No hagas caso. Sabes bien que sólo somos amigos. –Sonrió. Pero ella no le regresó la sonrisa. Siguió observándolo fija y seriamente, sin saber qué más preguntarle sin invocar su enojo.

-Te perdono. –Dijo, de repente. Castiel la observó fijamente, sin entender bien. –Lo que sea, te perdono. Pero no te acerques a mí. –Tomó sus libros casi arrancándoselos de las manos, para caminar con rapidez al aula. Suspiró, y decidió dejarla por ahora. Susurró para sí mismo.

-Pronto, volverás a estar gritando por mí. Nanami…-Relamió su labio superior con maldad. Simplemente, la deseaba. Sin embargo, un chico rubio caminaba por los pasillos justo cuando observaba a la chica de cabellos castaños con pasión y lujuria. Caminó lentamente cuando pasó a su lado. El delegado se llenó de rabia en cuanto analizó la mirada del pelirrojo. Corrió intentando alcanzar a la chica, pero Melody se interpuso en su camino.

-¿E-eh?... Hola, Melody. –Sin prestar atención a la chica de ojos azules, su vista se mantenía fija en Nanami, quien entraba a su respectivo salón. Se tranquilizó en cuanto Castiel tomó la dirección contraria, por lo que suspiró de alivio. –Gracias al cielo… -

-Y por eso pensaba… ¿Eh? ¿Nathaniel, estás prestándome atención? –El delegado volvió a la realidad. ¿Melody le había estando hablando? No recordaba absolutamente una palabra. Asintió y se movió, quitándola del camino.

-Sí, hablamos luego, estoy ocupado. –Y continuó caminando. Melody se quedó estática. ¿Se le estaba confesando y ni siquiera la había mirado? Quiso llorar, de nuevo. Estaba en medio del pasillo, las piernas le temblaban. Quería irse a casa.

Afortunadamente, antes de que cayera, Rosalya caminaba por ahí y al verla, la abrazó con fuerza preocupada.

-¡Melody! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Melody! –Sin poder contenerlo, comenzó a llorar. Colocó sus manos en su rostro para tapar sus lágrimas.

-No me ama, Rosalya… Ni siquiera le gusto… ¡Nada! –Detrás de la chica de cabellos claros, se encontraba el hermano de Lysandro, Leigh. Alto, de cabellos negros un poco largos, mirada amable y una vestidura tan extravagante como la del albino, estudiaba en otra preparatoria pero constantemente visitaba Sweet Amoris por su hermano o su encantadora chica. Ella, de ojos ámbar, la miró y pidió un poco de espacio para que pudiera consolar a esa joven tan destrozada. Asintió sin rechistar, y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano. Él se encargaba de una tienda de ropa que era popular en el lugar, pues tenía unos gustos exquisitos, acorde cada chica. Además, claro, que era muy atractivo. Decidió buscar en el aula, aunque no dudaba que su hermano estaría buscando su libreta. Y al entrar, sus ojos, oscuros como la noche se fijaron en una muchacha que, simplemente, le paralizó el corazón para consecutivamente, hacerlo latir a mil por hora.

De piel blanca, ojos de un singular color violeta, complexión perfecta y unos labios finos y suaves de ensueño, simplemente no pudo evitar acercarse, olvidando tanto lo que iba a hacer como todo lo demás.

Ella levantó la mirada al ver a aquel chico de tan buen ver acercarse. No se acordaba de él, así que esperó una presentación mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-H-hola… Disculpe señorita, no pude evitar observar sus ojos tan hermosamente bellos, ese color violeta… ¿Es real, o acaso utiliza lentes de contacto? –Esperó la respuesta. Al no haber presentación, lo dejó en segundo término y ofreció una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que le provocó al chico un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Son reales, ¿Extraño, verdad? –Soltó una leve risa.

-No consideraría "extraño" la palabra correcta. Más bien, inusualmente encantador. Si, eso queda perfecto. Ah, soy descortés, ¿No es así? –La forma de hablar del joven se le hacía familiar, pero ignoró aquello. –Me llamo Leigh Ainsworth, para servirle, bella dama. –Tomó su mano con las suyas y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de ésta. Provocó un sonrojo en la chica por tanta formalidad.

-Nanami Vionnet. Un placer. Ainsworth, ¿Acaso tu…? –Una presencia interrumpió su pregunta. El albino con heterocromía entró, levantando una ceja de manera desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con otra chica que no es tu novia, hermano? A Rosa no le parecerá correcta esta situación. –Hermano, claro, eran muy parecidos.

-Por favor Lysandro, sólo me presentaba con esta hermosa chica. No tiene nada de…-

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy hermosa. –Ofreció una leve sonrisa. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, apenada por tantos halagos.

-¿Cómo no iba a presentarme? Oh, ¿Acaso la conoces? Porque si es así, me ofenderás al no haber hablado nunca de ella. –Le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria al chico de cabellos platinados. Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento. Las malas lenguas envenenaban mucho su nombre. Pero quizá siempre estuvieron equivocados. –Lysandro se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de la castaña. A esa distancia, podía olfatear su fino perfume que combinaba rosas primaverales con alguna sustancia que despertaba las feromonas en los hombres. Con un poco de nervios al observar a dónde se dirigía aquello, la chica se levantó de su asiento, temiendo porque alguien entrara y malinterpretara el asunto, como ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Ya debo irme, espero nos hablemos pronto, Leigh, Lysandro. –Apenas abrió la puerta, se detuvo en seco al ver a un chico que, definitivamente, no deseaba ni siquiera mirar.

Y no sabía que compartía sentimientos. Kentin, el novio de su tan amado Alexy. Se miraron fijamente. Nanami supuso que ya sabría sus sentimientos por él, pues le dedicó una mirada de odio a la cual ya estaba tan acostumbrada. Intentando ignorar eso, quiso esquivar al castaño. Pero en vez de lograrlo, éste lo sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló, alejándola del aula y metiéndola a la fuerza al cuarto que utilizaba el conserje para limpiar la escuela. Ella, asustada y un tanto jadeante, observó cómo, justo después de que él la había lanzado contra una de las paredes, le dio la espalda para ponerle seguro a la puerta. Tragó saliva nerviosa, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar "Él es gay, tranquila, no puede hacerte nada".

Pero, gay o no, cuando un hombre está enojado, es capaz de lo que sea.

-Nanami Vionnet. Una de las chicas más bellas, hermosas, talentosas, inteligentes y terriblemente odiosas que he visto en mi vida. ¿Sabes que todo el mundo te detesta? –Le dijo con frialdad, recargándose en la puerta con una sonrisa de lado. Ella lo observó regresándole el gesto, intentando regularizar su respiración después de aquel forcejeo que había acelerado su corazón. Pero ya no era como aquella noche con Castiel. Ahora ella estaría dispuesta a matar si intentaban lastimarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Déjame salir o gritaré. Me importa un comino lo que tú o los otros idiotas piensen de mí. –Acomodó su cabello, el cual se había salido un poco de su lugar por el repentino jaloneo de hace unos minutos. –Sigo siendo bella, hermosa, talentosa y… "Terriblemente odiosa" –Soltó una risa cínica. Kentin se sorprendió. Alexy tenía razón, realmente había cambiado, ¿Pero todo por el simple hecho de haber sido rechazada?

Intentaba encontrar coherencia en aquello, pero sólo encontraba dos teorías. O era una niña realmente mimada y exagerada que estaba acostumbrada a siempre ganar, o había algo oculto.

Entonces, entre sus vagos recuerdos, intentó buscar si había alguno lejano de la antigua Nanami. Sólo recordaba cuando la conoció, porque Alexy se la había presentado cuando llegó al instituto. Tenía una sonrisa amable, un sonrojo cálido que constantemente marcaba sus mejillas, y esos ojos violetas llenos de vida que robaban toda la atención… Definitivamente, tanta belleza era razón de alabarse.

Pero en vez de eso, recibía odio.

Alexy hablaba de ella muy seguido. Incluso cuando, Kentin finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos hacía el peli azul, la mencionaba tanto que hasta llegó a sentir celos. Le reclamó un día en el parque, cuando comían un helado juntos, tomados de la mano.

_FLASH BACK_

El ojiverde aun no podía creerse que su orientación sexual había cambiado tan de repente, pero el chico de orbes rosas simplemente le había flechado, como ninguna chica supo hacerlo. Y, para ser sincero con él mismo, se sentía feliz y enamorado.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Kentin desviaba la mirada al percatarse que muchos ojos los seguían. La mayoría de chicas, que se detenían en silencio para verlos caminar y, cuando avanzaban un poco, soltaban una expresión de ternura, lo que hacía que las mejillas del chico se tornaran tan rojas como el cabello de Castiel, mientras su novio sólo reía.

-Esto no es divertido. –Le había dicho, pues sentía lo embarazoso de la situación. –Si alguien del instituto nos ve…-

-Kentin, Kentin. Todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Qué importa que nos vean. –Dijo el peli azul entre risas.

-¿¡Cómo!? P-pero… ¿Quién se los dijo? ¿Acaso fuiste tú? Te dije que quería mantenerlo en secreto, mi padre aun no…-

-Hablas de "Sweet Amoris". En ese lugar corren los chismes más rápido que un atleta gracias a la chismosa de Peggy. No pueden existir los secretos mientras acudas a ese Instituto. Así que, deja de estresarte tanto o te saldrán feas arrugas, y ya no te verás adorable cuando te sonrojas. –Y justo eso mismo fue lo que pasó de nuevo con su rostro. Se tornó carmesí, y apretó la mano de su acompañante con fuerza. Este gesto gustó a Alexy, por lo que se acercó a él mientras daba pequeñas lamidas al helado.

Había pedido de fresa pero, como no había, no tuvo más que cambiar de sabor, y ahora se deleitaba con el arándano derretirse en su boca. Era el sabor preferido de su mejor amiga, Nanami. Cuando salían temprano de clases, siempre la invitaba a tomar ese pequeño refrigerio, y constantemente discutían por ver cuál era el mejor sabor. "Fresa". "Arándano", "Fresa", "Arándano". Y, sin saber exactamente cómo, terminaban todos manchados del helado del contrario.

Incluso, como juego, Alexy lamía las partes donde había caído –o untado- de ese postre a propósito en el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos castaños. En una ocasión, sin prestar atención al asunto, lamió el cuello de la chica. Y ella, ante aquel gesto que le envió una descarga de sensaciones por la espina dorsal, se estremeció y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido y sonrojarse. Curiosamente, al peli azul le había causado un estremecimiento parecido el simple hecho de escucharla jadear de esa manera. Y, de repente, se habían sonrojado ambos. Pero no dijeron nada.

Ella no se atrevía a hablarle de sus sentimientos, pues aun no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Y él, estaba tan seguro de su sexualidad que le confundió bastante haberse sentido de aquella manera. Lo ignoraron, y prefirieron hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero, vaya que realmente había sucedido algo.

Alexy, sin darse cuenta, se detuvo de repente por estar pensando en el cuello de Nanami. Por un momento, el sabor no sólo le trajo recuerdos de ese momento, sino también la sensación de haber tocado la blanquecina y sensible piel de la joven. Incluso, recordó el sonido tan adorablemente excitante que había hecho cuando rozó su lengua con su garganta, pues era ahí donde estaba manchada.

Un momento, ¿¡Excitante!?

Alexy abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Y enfrente de Kentin? Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para intentar regresarse a la realidad. Su novio lo observaba expectante, confundido, sin saber lo que sucedía. Se avergonzó de tener esas imágenes vagando por su mente, y peor cuando estaba el chico al que amaba junto a él. Negó con la cabeza y agradeció que él no pudiera saber lo que pensaba, mientras continuaba caminando. El helado se había derretido y ahora se esparcía por su mano, por lo que aprovechó cuando pasaban por un bote de basura para tirarlo.

-Así que… -Comenzó Kentin, con su tono de voz serio y hasta frío. -¿Quién es Nanami? –Preguntó de repente. Alexy abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por qué la mencionaba precisamente ahora? Además, no se la había presentado aun… Quizá había escuchado su nombre en el instituto. Se puso nervioso. ¿Debía preguntarle justamente cuando hace unos segundos casi gemía por ella?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –Dijo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Pero no lo había logrado, pues su voz se tornó tensa y nerviosa.

-Lo acabas de decir. No, decir no es la palabra correcta. Lo acabas de gemir. –Se formó una línea dura en los labios del castaño. Alexy sintió, esta vez, vergüenza hasta desbordarse por sus orejas. Pero no se había percatado de ello. –Te detuviste, cerraste los ojos y gemiste "Nanami…" como si te estuviera haciendo un oral. ¿Quién es él? –Repitió la pregunta. "Él." Pensaba que era un chico. Estaba celoso. Eso le causó ternura, quiso tomarlo ahí mismo, pues era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de él. Pero aquel pensamiento un tanto normal, fue reemplazado de nuevo por la confusión de haber pensado y sentido aquello por su mejor amiga.

Una chica.

-Es… Es… -No supo qué responder. Se quedó en silencio, se había esforzado tanto por lograr tenerlo, que si lo perdía se volvería loco en el sentido negativo de la palabra. –Una amiga. Estoy triste, no la gemí, me acordé de ella porque sufre mucho en su casa y me duele eso. Es una buena chica. Pero… -Intentó desviar el tema. Colocó a Kentin contra un árbol, apegándose a su cuerpo lo más que podía, mientras paseaba sus labios por la barbilla del sorprendido ojiverde. –Verte celoso es algo nuevo y excitante, la verdad…-

-T-tsk, idiota, no te salvarás de esta… -Pero se salvó, pues en cuanto sus labios poseyeron los de Kentin, todo lo demás se olvidó.

O lo olvidó Kentin, pues Alexy había estado pensando por noches en aquellas imágenes que le llegaban repentinamente a la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente la conoció, obviamente, el castaño fue frío y cortante con la chica. A pesar de haber recibido regaños después del comportamiento "poco maduro" por parte de su novio, eso no hizo que dejara de mirarla con aire desaprobatorio.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y ahora que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Alexy, y que se acordaba de aquello, el coraje había subido. Pero no lo entendía. Alexy era gay. Lo amaba. ¿Entones, por qué demonios se comportaba como si estuviera enamorado de ella?

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Nanami lo miraba fijamente, más tranquila. No había hecho nada en los aproximadamente 10 minutos que llevaban ahí, por lo que suponía que sólo le preguntaría algo, o intentaría golpearla.

Kentin volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica de ojos violetas. Esta vez, reflejaba curiosidad. Debía encontrar la respuesta. ¿Por qué Alexy estaba tan interesado en ella? ¿Por qué era tan importante que hasta habían discutido por su culpa?

¿Por qué?

No conseguía respuestas. Frustrado y, definitivamente molesto con ella ya que la culpaba de intentar arruinar su relación, se acercó sin previo aviso y, con un movimiento rápido, tomó con ambas manos la fina blusa de algodón de la joven, rompiéndola sin ninguna dificultad en dos. Ella soltó un gritito, que hubiera deseado tomara más fuerzas, pero el miedo por esa situación tan conocida la había bloqueado. La tiró al piso justo después de aquella acción, y volvió a observarla.

Levantó una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente, de reojo, posando sus ojos en el sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba. Con esa mirada tan llena de miedo e inocente. Se protegió con rapidez contra la pared del cuartito, que no era mayor que un baño promedio en una casa. Jadeaba, y se había sonrojado por la vergüenza. Kentin inclinó levemente la cabeza al ver su reacción, tan llena de temor y miedo.

Y entonces, recordando unas palabras, entendió la situación.

"¡Tú no entiendes nada!"

Le había gritado Alexy. No había cambiado tan repentinamente por ese rechazo del peli azul. No sólo era eso.

"¿Escuchaste que Castiel rompió con Bruise por Nanami?" Había alcanzado a escuchar esos rumores.

"Si, creo que fueron ellos los que tuvieron sexo en el escritorio, ¿Verdad?"

Ató los cabos. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una sonora carcajada. Todos estaban en clases, era imposible que alguien los escuchara.

-Castiel te violó. –Soltó de repente, sin poder esconder su sonrisa, sintiendo satisfacción por verla tan indefensa. El amor a Alexy le cegaba. –Alexy no pudo salvarte. Pero pensaste que todo se arreglaría si le confesabas tu amor. Y resultó que es gay. Claro, ahora entiendo todo. –se inclinó hacía ella. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, cuando lo que quería era tener una actitud firme y fría. Pero los recuerdos de cómo Castiel la tomaban a la fuerza volvieron a aparecer en su mente, opacando cualquier intento por lucir "ruda". –Por eso ahora quisiste hacerte la chica mimada, ¿Verdad? Estúpida. Por tu culpa, Alexy se ha estado culpando por lo que te pasó. Por tu culpa, sólo te menciona todo el tiempo. ¡Déjalo en paz de una buena vez! –Totalmente molesto, el castaño sujetó el pelo de la chica con rudeza, colocándola contra la pared sin el mínimo cuidado por lastimarla. Colocó su cuerpo contra ella, haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas con fuerza.

-¡No he hecho nada! ¡Y-ya no le hablo a Alexy desde aquella vez! –Intentó ser razonable con él. Mientras sujetaba sus muñecas, dejó de presionar su cabeza contra la pared y pasó una de sus manos por entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos sin una pizca de suavidad. Ella jadeó.

-No te creo. Nada. Sé que lo has estado chantajeando. Lo haces sentir mal. Él es mío, métetelo en la cabeza. O más bien, haré que se te meta eso a la fuerza. –sonrió con malicia. Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña, haciendo que ella gimiera de terror, no quería sufrir eso de nuevo, sabía que, sola, no podría resistirlo.

"Ayúdenme, por favor."

Repetía en su cabeza, pues de su boca sólo se escapan gemidos que no podía controlar.

"Alguien"

Los dedos del ojiverde se colocaron en la intimidad de la muchacha.

-¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! –Gritó entre sollozos.

Y aquel desgarrador sonido fue escuchado por un chico de cabellos rojos, al que le volvía loco oír esas plegarias de ayuda.

Pero sintió rabia cuando supo que alguien más las causaba. Apoyando todo su cuerpo contra la puerta, logró abrir la sala del conserje e, inmediatamente, soltó un puño firme contra el rostro de Kentin, al ver que estaba contra Nanami, intentando violarla.

"No. Ella es mía." Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Entre jadeos, pudo recobrar la conciencia de lo que sucedía. Kentin se quedó contra el suelo, y sintió un hilo rojo de sangre correr por sus labios. Soltando una risa fría y limpiando aquello, se levantó lentamente. Castiel se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba, y cubrió con ella a la indefensa joven que aun chillaba de miedo. Luchó por no concentrarse en aquel rostro que tanto le excitaba, y lo logró al recordar que otro estuvo a punto de robarle lo que él había conseguido.

-Qué divertido, ¿No? Su violador la salva de otro violador. –Comentó el ojiverde entre risas secas. Castiel se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sabía aquello.

-Marica hijo de puta. Tienes al otro imbécil de Alexy, ¿Por qué te interesas en ella? –

-Eso no te incumbe. Y callados los dos, que si le digo a la directora que fueron ustedes los del escándalo del escritorio, la gorda que se les va a armar. Sobre todo a ti, Nanami. La hermosa, inteligente y bella chica perfecta. Y una zorra de lo peor.-

-Lárgate ahora, pedazo de mierda. –Fue todo lo que dijo. Y, entre risas, salió del cuarto del conserje.

Nanami miró a Castiel. Él la observaba con ternura, algo que ella nunca había visto en él. Apenas y pudo susurrarle, ante tanta cruel ironía de la situación.

-Gracias. –

Kentin tenía razón. Su violador la había salvado de otro violador.

¿¡Y ahora qué!?

* * *

**_Un par de aclaraciones: QUIEREN YAOI HARD?! Comenten e-e Otra aclaración: Kentin es.. Un poco... Pues, chico malo, todos son malos al principio, pero como ven, poco a poco irán cambiando. Sean pacientes conmigo!_**

**_Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, sugerencias, ¡Lo acepto todo! En reviews y mi facebook: "Sucrette Nanami-chan"._**

**_Cuidense, los amo~_**


	3. Orgasmo sabor a ella

**_Dios, años tardando en actualizar. Sorry, really. Pero es que la escuela, mis padres, yo, vida social, skjdlajhjah mi vida es difiicil._**

**_En fin, los que me tienen en face saben que SU ESCRITORA FAVORITA GANÓ UN CONCURSO DE UN CUENTO. Gané entre más de 70 cuentos, ¿Se imaginan lo feliz que estoy? No, no se lo imaginan :D Por esa razón les traigo algo largo, SU YAOI JARD u/u Y musho amor. 9 días y haré cosplay de Yui Komori, y muchas cosas, ¡YA NO LAS DISTRAIGO! Lean ~_**

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, Castiel había prohibido rotundamente que ella regresara sola a su casa. Nanami quería reír ante esa estupidez.

"Tengo a mi violador protegiéndome de otros violadores. Menuda suerte la mía" pensaba, mientras caminaba a paso lento por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, las cuales sólo eran iluminadas por los faroles que reflejaban pequeños rayos de luz. El pelirrojo caminaba a su lado siguiendo el ritmo de la chica, la cual llevaba su chaqueta, pues Kentin había roto las ropas de la castaña.

Apretó los dientes cuando recordó aquella imagen al abrir la puerta, SU Nanami llorando de terror por el maldito ojiverde. Se creía muy rudo, pero no era más que un marica, al igual que su novio, Alexy.

Al recordar al estudiante de cabello azul, Castiel posó su mirada en la chica que caminaba a su lado en silencio. Había escuchado que estaba enamorada de él, pues no sabía que era homosexual. Y eso, justo después de que la violó. Por eso el cambio tan repentino. Suspiró profundo. No le había dirigido más que el frío "gracias" desde que la había salvado. Aun le tenía miedo, y si seguía así, no podría volver a tomarla de nuevo.

Era ahí donde entraba el lado actoral del pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes? Sé más de ti de lo que crees. –Ella ni lo miró, por lo que decidió seguir hablando. –De hecho, lo sé todo de ti. Te conozco muy bien, eh. Casi podría ser tu mejor amigo…-

-No, no me conoces. –Le interrumpió con brusquedad. –Conoces al monstruo que creaste. Conoces el por qué se creó la actitud de la chica con la que ahora hablas. A mi no me conoces. Y nunca podrás hacerlo. –Ahora, sin saber de donde, le hablaba con firmeza, furia e incluso con crueldad. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pues había caminado un par de pasos para adelantarse a él, colocándose de frente para poder hablarle. Era considerablemente más alto, al menos 40 centímetros de diferencia, por lo que ella debía levantar la cabeza para que sus amenazas fueran un poco más enserio. –Porque gracias a ti y todos los hijos de perra del Sweet Amoris, soy uno de ustedes, pero mejor. Soy una completa basura que no vale nada, a comparación que yo tengo dinero –al decir la palabra, frotó sus dedos índice y pulgar, simulando que en su mano había billetes –Belleza –Esta vez, su ademán fue de acomodar los mechones de su cabello para que todos estuvieran perfectamente acomodados –Y lo más importante, clase. Por lo que soy, como ya le he dicho a la chupa pollas de Ámber, una zorra de la alta sociedad. Por lo tanto, ni tú ni ninguno de los otros imbéciles están a mi nivel. Sí, te tengo miedo, tengo miedo que vuelvas a violarme. Pero más miedo me da saber en lo que me convertiré si vuelves a hacerlo. Porque esta vez, ya te tengo medido a ti y a todos. ¿Qué esperabas, Castiel? ¿Que por hablarme bonito, pedirme disculpas y salvarme ibas a ser mi mejor amigo? Eres un cerdo idiota. Si necesitas una puta que te haga el oral cuando te prendas, por favor, llámale a Bruise o a cualquier otra perra mal parida del Instituto. A mi, ni me dirijas la palabra, o te juro que el resto de tu vida la pasarás detrás de una sucia celda, siendo violado una y otra vez por afroamericanos corruptos. ¿Captas? –Con cada palabra, iba acercándose más a él, y éste retrocedía, no por miedo, sino porque no sabía qué decir ante cada palabra. Cuando finalizó, el pelirrojo casi topaba contra una pared, y el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba ligeramente inclinado hacía adelante. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba una ternura imposible de esconder, sus orbes violetas mostraban coraje y rencor. Sin importarle lo demás, se quitó la chaqueta negra perteneciente a Castiel, y la lanzó al piso, justo en sus narices, y comenzó a caminar sin algo que cubriera el sujetador de encaje. Eso la ponía en peligro, pues incitaba a cualquier loco que merodeara por el lugar. Pero importándole más el poco orgullo que le quedaba, comenzó a caminar, dejando a cierto chico rudo boquiabierto.

Quería golpearla. Azotarla, atarla y penetrarla tan fuerte como fuera posible. Mejor aun, quería dejarla ir, para que un viejo enfermo la violara, y después la matara. Ninguna chica le había hablado de esa manera, y que se creyera tanta cosa sólo lo desesperaba más. Era la perfecta clase de chica que odiaba. Pero sus ganas de querer hacerla suya de nuevo pudieron más que el odio que sintió hacía ella. Por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a sus hirientes –aunque Castiel no lo reconociera- palabras, avanzó hasta alcanzarla, y colocó la chaqueta de regreso en los hombros de la chica, para cubrirla. Ella se molestó, y estuvo a punto de darle un codazo cuando el pelirrojo detuvo su brazo en seco, apretándola con fuerza. Ella chilló, de frustración y enojo.

-¡Te dije que me..! –

-Sí, escuché toda esa mierda que me escupiste. –Interrumpió el chico. –Mira, no he dejado que ni una sola chica, ni siquiera la puta de Bruise me hable así. Y a ti no te he roto la cara después de todo eso. Pero no me importa. Si te vas como perra de burdel a tan altas horas de la noche, te van a violar, y luego te matarán. –Ella estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero él siguió hablando. –Por mí, que te den. Que te den quien sea, me importa una mierda. Pero hay ADN en tu cuerpo, ¿Sabes? Y si te matan, en la autopsia lo encontrarán y me culparán a mí de tu muerte. Así que prefiero averiguar si cumplirás tus amenazas de niña mimada, a estar en la cárcel por algo que yo no hice. –Finalizó. Ella ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, por lo que a regañadientes, le dejó acompañarla hasta su casa.

Al llegar, se colocó en la entrada de la mansión donde vivía, y miró al chico de cabellos rojizos a los ojos.

-Gracias por acompañarme. No era necesario. –Éste, en vez de prestar atención a sus palabras, silbó ante la pinta que tenía la casa de al menos 20 habitaciones. Todo un palacio.

-Menudo castillito en el que vives, Nana. Sí, muy lindo. Diez mil gentes han de ganarse la vida lamiéndose los pies. –Comentó en tono burlón.

-Sólo tenemos 50 criados, no diez mil. Como sea. Te pediré tu chaqueta, mañana te la devuelvo. Hasta entonces. –El chico sonrió de lado. No tenía de otra más que tratarlo bien, por lo que sumaba un punto a su marcador con la chica, como si se tratara de un juego en el que debes subir la afinidad con alguien que es difícil de conquistar.

-Te buscaré en el descanso para recogerla. –Le avisó. Ella se detuvo en seco, antes de tocar el timbre para avisar su regreso, y que las rejas que daban al jardín se abrieran.

-No es necesario. Te la dejo en tu casillero y…-

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que nos vean juntos, acaso? –Soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso! Te recuerdo que hay rumores de que tú y Bruise terminaron, y yo estoy en medio de toda esa mierda. –le dijo con frialdad, deteniendo las burlas. –Tanto Kentin como las sospechas de Nathaniel se orillan a que fuiste tú quien causó el escándalo del escritorio. Y sé perfectamente que el delegado y tú se llevan peor que perros y gatos. –Él se quedó callado. Era verdad, no lo soportaba. Pero había un secreto detrás de ese odio. Se quedó pensando en el pasado, en cómo había sido antes con Nathaniel. Eso le dio más coraje. Estaba a punto de gritarle una grosería a la chica por haber mencionado su nombre, cuando la puerta de la enorme casa se abrió, dejando ver a alguien cuyo rostro no esperaba encontrarse.

-¿Nanami? –La mencionada se giró lentamente, pues esa voz le pertenecía al chico que era dueño de su corazón. –Finalmente llegaste, ¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Estás bien? –Sin saber cómo responder por la sorpresa de verlo, solamente optó por mirarlo fijamente.

La mirada del peli azul también estaba concentrada en su ex mejor amiga, pero conforme caminaba para acercarse a la chica cuyo rostro aparecía últimamente en sus sueños cuando dormías y pensamientos a lo largo del día, sus orbes fucsia se desviaron hasta Castiel. Detuvo entonces su andar, sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes por encontrarse tan inesperadamente.

La chica de cabellos castaños reaccionó.

-Debo irme, Castiel. Hablamos mañana. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme a casa. Adiós. –Le dijo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar, que era justo donde se encontraba Alexy.

-Nanami, ¿Piensas decir…? –Ella se giró bruscamente, antes que la pregunta fuera formulada. Dirigió una mirada asesina que decía "Cállate", por lo que el chico de ojos grises no tuvo más que callar. Después de todo, quería su confianza. Asintió captando la –muy directa- indirecta, y se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a su departamento, dejando a los dos chicos solos y en silencio.

Ella no sabía si mirarlo, pues estaba consciente que al hacerlo, recordaría todo su pasado juntos y la razón por la que se había enamorado de él y, como resultado, se ablandaría por completo de nuevo. No perdería su actitud que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener. Caminó sin prestarle atención hasta estar en el marco de la entrada principal, cuando la llamó por segunda ocasión en esa noche.

-Nanami, por favor. Sé que no quieres contestar mis llamadas, ni verme, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti y…-

-Estoy bien. –Le interrumpió con brusquedad. –Perfectamente. Así que por favor deja de preocuparte y mejor comienza a pensar en tu novio, que estoy seguro le tienes muy abandonado, por lo que he escuchado. –Y tomando fuerzas de quién sabe donde, lo miró a los ojos con frialdad, demostrándole que no era más la chica que necesitaba de sus abrazos. –Ya le había dicho a Armin que te dijera que no me pasaba nada. Te superé, asunto resuelto. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy muy ocupada. En vez de estar aquí, ve con Kentin. Él si te necesita. –Dijo, antes de azotar la puerta, liberando todo el odio acumulado. Alexy se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su ex mejor amiga, suspirando al sentir que aquella visita sólo había empeorado las cosas, comenzó a caminar directo a casa… Olvidándose que su hermano se encontraba jugando con Misaki.

-¡Si, te dije que te ganaría! Dios, soy una experta en este juego –Decía la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa victoriosa. El gemelo del peli azul hizo un puchero como si se tratase de un niño que había perdido un dulce, algo que le causó cierta ternura a la chica. –No llores, mal perdedor. Tú apostaste, perdiste, ahora paga… ¡Ah! Nanami, ¡Ya regresaste! ¿Hablaste con Alexy? ¿Se arreglaron? ¿Todo está…? –La mencionada caminó, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de su cuarto, sin contestar una sola pregunta. Al notar que estaba siendo ignorada, la gemela, menor por 3 minutos, se molestó. -¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando, tonta! ¿Sabes lo que me costó que no te dieras cuenta…? –

-Te dije que no quería verlo de nuevo. Eres una estúpida, inservible, no sirves de nada. –Le dijo con odio. Aquellas palabras, Misaki nunca las había escuchado salir de la boca de su hermana. Se quedó callada. –Si vuelves a permitir que entre, te juro que subiré todos tus videos de cuando eras niña a la página de tu instituto. Sí, donde te orinas. Así que ya estás advertida. –Le dijo, sin importarle que Armin estuviera presente, justo antes de azotar –también –la puerta de su habitación.

Armin y Misaki se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Y concluyeron que la situación no se había arreglado.

Mientras, Alexy caminaba en dirección a su hogar, repasando cada cruel palabra que Nanami le había dicho. En su rostro estaba la mirada, fría como el hielo cuando mencionó a Kentin.

Repasando todo lo que le dijo, se detuvo momentáneamente al percatarse de una frase que le causó una corazonada negativa. "Estoy segura que Kentin te necesita más que yo."

No. Comenzó a correr, cambiando de dirección, a la casa de su novio, pues sabía que cuando el castaño se molestaba, podía ser peligroso. ¿Por qué Castiel la acompañaba a casa? Había muchas cosas que no entendía, y debía descubrir, pero se centró en llegar con Kentin primero. Ya era tarde, pero no podía dejar aquello para después, por lo que a pesar de correr el riesgo de despertar a sus padres y levantar sospechas en cuanto a su relación, se atrevió a tocar el timbre. Esperó dos minutos antes de que la madre del castaño se asomara, al parecer aun no estaban dormidos.

-Oh, Alexy, hola. ¿Pasa algo? Creo que mi hijo ya se durmió pero...-

-Es urgente que lo vea. Por favor, déjeme buscarlo. -Le dijo casi sin aire, después de haber corrido tanto por la angustia del asunto. Su madre dudó un poco pero finalmente accedió, por lo que el peli azul subió las escaleras y, sin tocar la puerta, entró sin permiso alguno, encontrándose...

No a Kentin como lo esperaba.

Lo esperaba dormido. Quizá leyendo. Quizá en el ordenador. Quizá haciendo tarea...

Pero nunca, nunca... Masturbándose.

El castaño acariciaba su virilidad -la cual ya estaba muy erecta- con su mano derecha, no tenía camisa, por lo que pequeñas gotas de sudor que liberaba su piel al darse tanto placer se enmarcaba en sus músculos. El chico estaba a punto de llegar, pero su orgasmo se vio frustrado en cuanto se percató de la presencia del chico de ojos fucsia. Asustado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, tomó una almohada y, percatándose de la presencia de sus padres en el piso inferior, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡M-mierda, Alexy! ¡Lárgate! -Le dijo, gritando en susurros. Pero su novio no contestaba. Pequeños mechones azules tapaban su mirada, por lo que a Kentin le era imposible ver la expresión en su rostro. Aun jadeante y sin entender la reacción del chico, quiso levantarse, pero Alexy fue más rápido y, en un sólo movimiento, se colocó encima de él, quedando entre sus piernas. Afortunadamente, el contacto entre sus entrepiernas era indirecto, pues el castaño conservaba sus bóxer, aunque se encontraban por sus piernas, por lo que la presión que le causaba Alexy le hacía doblar las rodillas.

El miembro del peli azul había reaccionado casi automáticamente a la escena tan placentera que, accidentalmente, le había ofrecido el chico que amaba. Con una mano se aseguró de tapar su boca, pues a pesar de haber cerrado la puerta, sabía que si no tomaba las debidas precauciones, podrían escucharlos.

Con la palma de la mano cubriendo los labios del ojiverde, Alexy guio su mano libre a la entrepierna del chico, y sujetó su miembro, pasando sus dedos por toda la longitud lenta y suavemente. Esto causó que el castaño ahogara un gemido contra la mano del peli azul, acto que agradeció mentalmente.

Pasando sus dedos por los testículos y el miembro de Kentin aleatoriamente y cada vez aumentando la velocidad, al ojiverde se le hacía casi imposible reprimir sus gemidos. Esta vez, Alexy presionó la base con un poco de fuerza y dejó de masturbarlo, para guiar sus labios hacia su entrepierna y, con el mismo líquido pre-eyaculatorio, se concentró en lubricarlo, esparciendo además saliva en toda la longitud. Como resultado, Kentin jadeó libremente, ya que la mano que antes bloqueaba sus jadeos ahora se ocupaba de masturbarle.

Tuvo que morder su labio para no causar mayor ruido, cuando sintió aquella boca cálida y húmeda casi comerse su erecto miembro. Sujetó los azulados cabellos de su novio, haciendo un esfuerzo -casi sobrehumano- para no correrse, pero Alexy no se la dejaba fácil, pues con sus propios labios causaba una presión en la glande infinitamente insoportable.

-A-Alexy... -Gimió, levantando por instinto sus caderas para introducir aun más su longitud en aquella cavidad bucal, hasta que la punta tocó la garganta del peli azul. Esta vez, dejó escapar un gemido inevitable, mientras el tono carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas y los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse. Sonriendo de lado, Alexy comenzó a introducir y retirar en un ritmo lento el pene de su novio de su boca, pero poco a poco el ritmo iba aumentando, junto con la presión de sus labios sobre su miembro. Kentin no podía resistir tanto placer, por lo que apretando las sábanas de la cama y mientras introducía su pene hasta su garganta, el castaño liberó toda su esencia dentro de la boca de Alexy. Se había corrido tanto, que de los labios de su novio resbalaban pequeñas gotitas blancas. Avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Kentin esperó a que el peli azul retirara su miembro de su boca, y así lo hizo. Éste, de manera pervertida, relamió todo lo que se había escapado de sus labios, saboreándolo como si se tratara del más jugoso manjar. Recibió una mirada acusadora del castaño, pero en vez de enderezarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó los labios del ojiverde entre los suyos, introduciendo su lengua sin permiso y obligándole a probar de sus propios líquidos, lo que excitaba a ambos.

La ropa definitivamente se había convertido en una incomodidad. Sin siquiera separarse del beso, Alexy comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas una por una, comenzando con la chaqueta y, mientras se concentraba en los deliciosos labios de su novio, terminó por quitarse con los bóxer. Se separó un poco una vez desnudo, y Kentin no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio inferior al ver tan tremenda erección. El peli azul sonrió, soltando una leve risa ante su reacción. Volvió a dar un corto beso a los labios de Kentin, incluyendo una mordida en su labio inferior, para después lamer su cuello y comenzar a bajar de nuevo por su torso desnudo, dejando un camino de saliva. El castaño suspiró, deleitándose con la lengua húmeda sobre su piel, y volvió a estremecerse en cuanto ésta hizo contacto con su miembro de nuevo, pues aun sufría los espasmos del anterior orgasmo. Iba a reclamar, cuando su boca rodeó su entrepierna para, sin previo aviso, introducir su lengua en el orificio anal del chico, lo que le causó soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¡M-mierda, avis…! –No pudo terminar la frase, pues fue necesario morderse la lengua para no gemir con fuerza. Estaba consciente que sus padres aun no se iban a dormir, y podían escucharlo si alzaba la voz más de lo debido. Colocó su propia mano contra sus labios, sintiendo la lengua del chico jugar dentro de él, moviéndose con rapidez mientras lo dilataba. Jadeó con fuerza, la sensación le causaba mucho placer. Sin previo aviso, y sintiéndose apenas un par de segundos aliviado en cuanto dejó de sentir la lengua, debió morder una almohada para callar un gemido cuando Alexy introdujo un dedo en él. El ojiverde lo miró, irritado por la falta de avisos con las acciones en su cuerpo. Introdujo un segundo dedo, comenzando a moverlo lento mientras reía, entretenido por ver los gestos tan excitantes que Kentin colocaba.

-¡D-deja de torturarme, demonios! –Le dijo en voz baja, casi queriendo gritar de desesperación.

-No te estoy torturando. Si fuera malo, haría esto… -Con malicia en su rostro, comenzó a mover sus dedos, introduciendo un tercero en el pequeño orificio del castaño, dilatándolo rápidamente y causando jadeos casi fuera de control por parte de su novio. Con la mano libre, comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro, humedeciéndolo un poco con saliva y preparándose para lo que seguía. Justo cuando Kentin ya no resistía tanto placer con aquellos dedos torturándole, Alexy los retiró. Y, sin dejar que la entrada del chico se cerrara, introdujo su miembro por completo y sin piedad, y justo antes de que Kentin gritara, agarró un pedazo de tela y lo metió en la boca de su novio. El peli azul soltó una risa al ver la escena, comenzando a mover sus caderas, penetrándolo con fuerza, en estocadas firmes y con un ritmo moderado. –Qué lindo, Kentin. ¿Te gusta, o quieres más velocidad? –El castaño lo miró sonrojado. Obviamente la sensación era sumamente placentera, y la pregunta quedó en el aire. Sin autorización previa, como todo lo que hacía, aceleró el ritmo, causándole a él mismo jadeos imposibles de controlar. Se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama, rasguñando con fuerza la madera para soportar el placer que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. El castaño movió sus caderas, queriendo sentir más la fricción del miembro de Alexy. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes de ambos, y el chico de ojos rosas decidió comenzar a masturbar al ojiverde, acariciándole frenéticamente desde la base hasta la glande, jalándolo levemente.

Retiró el pedazo de tela y lo besó con profundidad, sin bajar un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas. Kentin ya no lo soportaba. Debió separarse del beso, pues la vista se le nubló y comenzó a faltarle el aire, y sintió acercarse el orgasmo. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para avisarle a Alexy, pero cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, gruñendo con un poco de fuerza mientras se corría, manchando la mano del peli azul.

-¡Mierda! ¡Alexy, Alexy! –Gruñó, llegando al punto más alto de su placer, y liberándose. El mencionado comenzaba a acercarse también, sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, logrando penetrarle tan profundo como su cuerpo podía.

Pero mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos, no llegaba. Viendo a Kentin tan sumiso, normalmente sería razón suficiente para excitarse hasta correrse sin complicación. Pero esta vez, no le causaba nada. Cerró los ojos, si duraba más dentro del cuerpo de Kentin, el cual ya se había corrido, lo lastimaría. Debía llegar, sin importar qué. Y entonces, con los ojos cerrados, imágenes comenzaron a crearse en su cabeza. Hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

Nanami. Como nunca en su vida se la había imaginado. Con su típico rostro inocente de antes. Un asesino sonrojo en sus mejillas, su rostro contraído en una mueca de placer. Su voz chillona tan tierna cuando lloraba, liberado en un gemido. Su cuerpo, el cual ya había visto desnudo el día en que la lastimaron, ahora tomó detalle. Su piel blanca, suave como el algodón. Sus curvas tan bien definidas, sus pechos pequeños y hermosos. Su cabello, tan perfecto y largo, sin ningún pelo fuera de su lugar. Su boca, adorable, tierna e inocente, como ella misma. Y sus ojos. Grandes, brillantes, de ese violeta que te hace perder el control.

Imaginó, entonces, lo que sería estar dentro de ella. ¡No, no, cómo podría imaginarse eso!

-¡Alexy, sigue, sigue! –La voz de Nanami. Deja de imaginarte eso. ¡Basta! –Se siente tan bien, ¡Aaahh…! ¡Alexy, Alexy, Alexy! –Su corazón se aceleró. No podía, quería parar, dejar de pensar en eso. -¡Alexy, córrete, anda, por favor…!

-¡NANAMI! –Gritó. Sí, lo gritó.

Y la imagen en su cabeza se terminó. Todo regresó a donde estaba. Se había corrido dentro de Kentin. Y había pensado en su ex mejor amiga. Abrió los ojos como platos. El ojiverde lo observaba con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Lo demás, fue lo esperado. A pesar del agotamiento que sentía, la vergüenza lo era más. Por lo que, sin estar recuperado, se cambió con rapidez y el peli azul salió de su casa, apenas musitando un "Lo siento" sin mirarlo.

El aire frío de la noche chocó contra su rostro. No le importaba. Acababa de tener un orgasmo pensando en su mejor amiga. En una chica. ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerlo!?

Ese fue el final de aquella relación. Alexy no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Kentin por mucho tiempo. Incluso, lo evitaba en clases. Pero el castaño no dejaría las cosas de aquella forma. Se vengaría. De Nanami. De Alexy. De todos.

Los próximos días transcurrieron con normalidad. La chica sentía las miradas asesinas en todo el sentido de la palabra del ojiverde, pero solamente las ignoraba. Y, sin saber por qué, agradecía que Castiel estuviera detrás de ella todo el rato. No la dejaba en paz, ni un segundo, y era un pesado… Pero sin él, Kentin de seguro ya la hubiera matado.

No podía quitárselo de encima. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre la seguía, sólo estaba a salvo cuando entraba al baño, pero al salir ahí estaba el pelirrojo, como perrito faldero.

Esa mañana, ella caminaba con su suave y fino andén, portaba un vestido oscuro de encaje. Sus tacones de marca reconocida eran azules, y combinaban con el moño que llevaba en el pelo, así como con su bolso.

Detrás de ella, estaba el pelirrojo, cargando todos sus libros sin rechistar. Al llegar a su hermoso y exclusivo casillero, metió sus libros justo después de haberlo abierto. Suspiró, estresada y miró al chico a su lado.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme? Sólo eres un fastidio. De los grandes. –Le dijo fríamente, levantando una ceja. En vez de molestarse, el chico de orbes grises acorraló a la chica contra las taquillas, sin importarle que hubiera bastantes alumnos en los pasillos.

-Hasta que seas mi mejor amiga. –Sonrió burlón. Mejor amiga. Ja. No creía para nada en la amistad. Observó su cuerpo de reojo. Aquel que se imaginaba cada vez que se masturbaba. Oh, no. Desvió la mirada al sentir una descarga de placer recorrer su espina dorsal, y si no se distraía sabía que ocasionaría una erección. Observó el rostro de la chica, que no se movía ni intentaba alejarlo. Y efectivamente, observó ese terror aun latente en sus ojos, ese temor que tanto le despertaba sensaciones. Maldijo. Sin importarle nada, estaba dispuesto a tomarla ahí mismo, cuando una voz interrumpió la escena.

-Nanami, las clases están a punto de empezar. Creo que deberías ir ahora. –Lysandro. Era gran amigo de Castiel, inclusive mejores amigos en el pasado. Pero después, Bruise llegó e inundó a Castiel de pensamientos aun más negativos. Además de que el peligris estaba con Alice, apenas y podía hablar con el pelirrojo. Se alejó de la chica de cabellos castaños suspirando, maldiciendo por su presencia.

-Hola, Lysandro. –Dijo Castiel fríamente, susurrando entre líneas "Lo has arruinado".

-Castiel. ¿Podrías alejar tu rostro de ella? Se ve realmente mal. Y tú, que yo recuerde, tienes novia. –Jaló el brazo de Nanami con suavidad, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó, pues sentía al peligris muy cerca.

-Tú aléjate también de ella. También, que recuerde, tienes novia. –Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron fijamente, con rivalidad.

La chica estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la campana señaló que las clases habían empezado. Sin decir una palabra más, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Nanami entró al aula y se sentó justo al lado de Nathaniel. Pero enfrente, estaba Castiel. Y detrás de ella, Lysandro. Suspiró hondo. Rodeada de chicos. Los tres se miraron retadoramente entre ellos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a atacar a la chica, tal cual depredador a su presa. Y para terminar, los gemelos Armin y Alexy se sentaron también cerca de ella, el último sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Esta vez, la veía distinto.

Seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo ella. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un sonrojo inevitable inundó las mejillas de ambos. Alexy mordió su labio inferior, y apretó el lápiz que descansaba en su mano. Ya no podía verla como su mejor amiga. Ahora aparecía en su cabeza la imagen recreada por su propia imaginación del cuerpo de la castaña.

Y claro que Nanami no podía dejar de estar tan enamorada del peli azul. Extrañaba con todo su ser volver a tenerlo cerca. Cada noche recordaba el sinfín de momentos que pasaron juntos. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez, las mantuvieron. Ambos tragaron saliva, pero no decían nada. Nanami tomó valor para hablar, quería saludarlo, pues se veía diferente. Pero entonces, entre tanto barullo, Castiel intentaba llamar su atención, al mismo tiempo que Lysandro y Nathaniel.

-Hey, Nana, vayamos a cenar esta noche. Es viernes, te invito. –Había dicho el pelirrojo, girando levemente para verla.

-No puede, lo siento. –Habló el rubio, con voz amenazante y un tanto aterradora. –Pienso invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque. –Esta vez, como la frase iba dirigida a ella, su tono era suave y dulce.

-Qué lástima decepcionarlos. Pero la señorita y yo tenemos un dueto en mi casa pendiente. –Castiel soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Lysandro.

-Oye. Tú, Alice, pareja, ¿Recuerdas? –Se burló el chico.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú, Bruise, pareja. O algo así. –Se quejó de regreso el peligris. Nathaniel sonrió victorioso.

-Y yo no tengo novia. Bingo. Bien, ¿Paseo por el parque a las ocho?-

Entonces, las puertas del aula se abrieron de nuevo. Todo el aula se sumergió en un silencio, justo cuando la chica de ojos violetas pensaba contestar.

Y entró, acompañada de la directora, una chica de cabello corto, muy corto y de color lila. Ojos verdes delineados con marcador negro. Sus prendas, todas oscuras, tenían un estilo gótico. Pantalones de licra rasgados, blusa holgada con una cruz gris enfrente, un gorro de invierno en la cabeza. Zapatos un tanto desgastados, uñas pintadas al igual que su ropa, y dos pequeños Piercings debajo de los labios. Lucía, verdaderamente, como una chica mala.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en cada instituto al que iba, pues siempre terminaba expulsada. Su abuela, intentando componerla un poco, siempre la inscribía a uno nuevo. Esta vez, apenas y había alcanzado pagarle la colegiatura que le exigía el Instituto Sweet Amoris.

-Profesor Farrés, tengo el honor de presentarle a la clase a una nueva señorita. Su nombre es Norell Tisdale. Estará con ustedes a partir de ahora, denle una linda bienvenida. –Habló la mujer mayor con el tono de voz tan suave que comúnmente tenía cuando estaba de buen humor. Pero sacó a relucir lo mucho que le molestaba su trabajo cuando dio un empujón –un tanto brusco- a Norell, para que se presentara. –Los dejo. –Finalizó, saliendo y deshaciéndose del "problema" de la nueva alumna.

Todos miraron un par de segundos a la nueva, un tanto curiosos. Esa atención era a la que estaba acostumbrada. Ojos negativos a su apariencia. De hecho, su estilo era parecido al de Bruise, pero menos vulgar.

-Soy Norell. No me jodan o yo misma les arrancaré el pito a los hombres y les arrancaré las tetas a las mujeres. Métanse conmigo putos, y amanecen en un hospital. –Todos se quedaron en silencio, un tanto asustados por las crueles y directas amenazas de la muchacha. Su tono de voz era firme. Ni el maestro sabía qué hacer. Pero, de entre el incómodo silencio, una risa burlona sobresaltó entre todos.

Aquello era nuevo para la muchacha. Siempre que llegaba y hacía esa amenaza, los alumnos se alejaban de ella a partir de ese momento y hasta que la expulsaban. Jamás se había enfrentado a una risa. Con los ojos llenos de odio, buscó a la culpable de esas risas, notablemente femeninas.

Y cuando su mirada la encontró, se sorprendió al ver la apariencia de aquella chica.

Cabello largo hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Brillaba como el sol sin nubes, en todo su esplendor, quién sabe cuantos productos costosos usaba a diario. Su ropa era nueva, pues tenía ese olor que no era opacado por su perfume carísimo. El vestido oscuro era diferente al negro de las ropas de Norell, mucho más vivo, y el toque de color incluso hacía vívido a ese tono monocromo.

Sus tacones la hacían varios centímetros más alta, por lo que le daba ventaja sobre ella. Terminado su juego de carcajadas, sonrió de lado, después de colocarse de pie.

-Señoritas… -Intentó calmar la situación el profesor. Alexy observaba la escena fijamente. "Tócala, y te mato" le decía a la nueva con su mirada.

Pero Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro también estaban dispuestos a intervenir si eso se salía de control.

-¿Enserio? ¿Piensas arrancarle su miembro masculino a los varones porque nunca te han follado y los usas para masturbarte? En cuanto a los pechos, ¿Acaso eres tan pobre que necesitas quitarle los senos a otra chica para colocártelos tú? Qué patética. –Como era costumbre, acomodó su cabello con elegancia y aire vanidoso.

-Estúpida zorra bien vestida. –Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nanami sonrió y la chica de cabellos lilas hizo una mueca, al percatarse que el insulto se había escuchado mejor de lo que quería. Lo intentó de nuevo. –Perra malparida, te crees mucho y… -Una vez más, una carcajada la interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que me creo mucho, soy mucho, niñata idiota. Mira, ya que empezaste con tus amenazas, adelante. Soy Nanami, y te prohíbo que te metas conmigo o, querida, sabrás lo que es jugar con fuego. Vete a hacer guarradas con las señoritas putas de esta escuela, Bruise y Ámber. Ni se te ocurra siquiera dirigirme la palabra, o encargaré a mis trabajadores que te arranquen los ojos. –Sonrió. "trabajadores". Apenas y tenía cocinera. Y no porque le faltara dinero, sino porque la verdad, era muy humilde. –Ahora, señor Farrés, puede continuar con su interesante clase de Historia. –Y sin más, regresó a su asiento. Castiel emitió un silbido de admiración, acción que obviamente molestó a la mayoría de los presentes por diversas razones. Norell, justo cuando iba a hablar, fue callada por el maestro. Vaya momento para que comenzara a actuar.

-Suficiente de bajos modales. Señorita, siéntese en el otro extremo del aula, no quiero problemas en mi clase. –Los orbes verdes de la nueva asesinaban con la mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños, que escuchaba un susurro de Lysandro un tanto preocupado.

-Cuídate por favor, se ve peligrosa. –Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. No le tenía miedo.

Diversos ojos la observaban. Estaba Ámber, la cual miraba a Norell igual que Nanami, como algo bajo. No la veía ni como una rival para Castiel ni mucho menos como aliada de su peor enemiga. Luego, Bruise. Si odiaba tanto a Nanami como ella, era interesante. Tendrían una charla, eso es seguro.

El timbre sonó una vez más, sin más complicaciones. Justo antes que Castiel corriera para recoger las cosas de nuestra protagonista, Alexy tomó sus libros casi tan rápido como si fuera un rayo. Observó a Castiel con una sonrisa de lado, victoriosa. Su ex mejor amiga estaba a punto de protestar, pero no la dejó. La abrazó por los hombros y caminó a su lado mientras salían del aula, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos, y protegiéndola de la nueva "amenaza aparente".

-Armin, hoy llego tarde a casa, diviértete con Misaki. –Dijo. Esto último sorprendió a la castaña. ¿Divertirse con Misaki? ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermana con Armin?

-¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo, Alexy!? ¡Suéltame ya! –Le ordenó, forcejeando al abrazo dado mientras caminaban. Pero el peli azul no cedía.

-Cállate. Debemos hablar. Llevo meses, MESES intentando hablarte. Y siempre me esquivas, pues esta vez no, señorita. Hablaremos. –Dijo firmemente. Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida ante la fuerza que ponía contra su cuerpo.

-No exageres, apenas unas seis semanas. Bien. Hablaremos. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Todo estará normal? ¡No cambia nada, Alexy! ¡Alexy, para! –Le dijo con seriedad. El chico se detuvo, al sentir los forcejeos constantes que finalmente lograron alejarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Hablaremos, mierda, pero déjate ya de ser esa tú…tan falsa! –La regañó. Jadeó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras tan directas. La escuela se iba vaciando. –Esa chica que le gritó a la nueva, que se comportó como si fuera lo máximo, no eres tú, demonios. No eres tú. La Nanami que yo conozco, se hubiera esforzado hasta conseguir ablandar el corazón de esa chica, y aunque no lo lograra, no se rendiría jamás, porque…-

-Sí, Alexy. Cambié. –Le interrumpió con frialdad. –Cambié porque la Nanami anterior hubiera llorado día y noche al no lograr nada con esa idiota que se odia a sí misma. Noté marcas de navajas en sus muñecas, es tan estúpida y patética como Castiel y Bruise. Incluso, estoy segura que de todas maneras me hubiera odiado como sé que ya me desprecia. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Que ya no pienso llorar más. Lloré por ti. Por Castiel. Por todo. Ahora les toca sufrir a todos los que me hicieron llorar. Olvídalo, Alexy. Tienes a Armin, a Kentin, mucha gente que te quiere y…-

-Joder, cállate ya. –Suspiró hondo. Ella calló ante la orden inesperada del chico de ojos rosas. –Ya sé, lo sé todo, toda esta mierda me ha atormentado días y noches. Sé que lloraste por mí. Por ese hijo de puta y por el otro que te…-Mordió su labio con fuerza al percatarse de lo que iba a decir. Apretó los puños. –Y me odio, me detesto por eso. Por mi culpa dejé ir a la chica más hermosa, tierna, simpática y sincera de esta mierda de lugar. Pero ¿Sabes qué? No me rendiré. La recuperaré, te traeré de vuelta y…-

-Por Dios, Alexy. Basta. ¡Deja las cosas como están! Tienes a Kentin, ¿Para qué quieres que ese tipo me odie más de lo que ya me detesta? Quédate con él, no necesito ver todos los malditos días como lo amas y…-

-¡Terminamos, maldita sea! –Y estaba a punto de decirle la razón. -¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te imaginé desnuda… ¿Nanami? –La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos. De repente, el mundo alrededor estaba girando. El equilibrio se fue, y hubiera caído de no ser porque Alexy la sujetó con firmeza. –Nana, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Reacciona, ¿Te sientes mal? –Pero no podía responder. El mareo era tanto, que simplemente perdió el conocimiento en los brazos del peli azul. No sabía lo que pasaba…  
Pero presentía que se arrepentiría eternamente de lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

**_Pasará algo malo y dramático, eh u-u Triste y cruel y sdjskkajhdas es drama, no me maten, no se esperen algo bonito ;-; Pero si Happy ending._**

**_¿Les gustó, lo odiaron, lo amaron? Muchas gracias por esperarme, soportarme, y y ser tan pacientes con la tardada de su escritora._**

**_Los hamo, beshitos 3_**

**_By: Nanami-chan~_**


	4. Comienzo y Fin

_**Hola gente bonita y hermosa 3 Aquí vengo con un capitulito un poco fuerte para algunos. Enserio les recomiendo que tengan sus pañuelitos para llorar, porque hasta a mí me temblaron las piernas con escribirlo.**_

_**Antes de dejarlos leer, quiero comentarles algo muy importante:**_

_**Hace un par de días, estaba yo muy feliz en mi face cuando una de mis amadas lectoras, me comentó que encontró un fic que se había robado mis ideas de "Corazón Pervertido". Lo revisé, y efectivamente, la chica no sólo tenía mi alías, sino ese único fic donde tenía más de 30 reviews, conservaba mi manera de escribir, mis ideas y situaciones que yo escribí en el primer fic de CDM que hice. Queriendo resolver las cosas con mucha madurez -a pesar de mi enojo- le exigí a la chica que cambiara tanto el nombre del fic, como las situaciones copiadas, y su alías. Ella decidió borrar su fic -acto que agradecí- para evitar que la acusara de plagio con la comunidad de . Estaba feliz por la manera en la que había terminado el problema, pero ella, y otras de sus lectoras se fueron a mi Ask para comenzar a insultarme. Eso me enojó. Así que aclararé que estaba en todo mi derecho de reclamar, porque mi autoría fue robada. Donde vuelva a pasar esto, voy a verme en la necesidad de borrar todos mis fics. Yo ayudo a la gente con ideas, e incluso pueden agarrar estos escritos y ponerlos en otra página, siempre y cuando me den los derechos correspondientes. Espero esto no vuelva a pasar. No quiero más insultos, ni problemas. Den los derechos correspondientes, sean creativas, pueden basarse pero hagan sus propias ideas. Cualquier situación parecida que noten, haganmelo saber inmediatamente. Ejerceré mis derechos de autora sin importar lo que deba hacer. Eso es todo.**_

_**¡AHORA SI LEAN!**_

**_+18, ADVERTENCIA DE... No hay lemon, pero si está fuerte._**

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Los gritos constantes de afuera estaban siendo bloqueados por las paredes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso. Ese color rosa tan particular era bloqueado por lo hinchado al llorar. Las lágrimas estaban secas, pegadas a sus mejillas, y se unían con las nuevas que caían. Su piel estaba roja. Había heridas en sus manos, de sus propias uñas al apretar los puños. No pensaba en nada. Miraba el piso, y escuchaba vagamente a su hermano tocar repetidamente la puerta de su alcoba. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí? ¿Una, dos horas?

-Alexy. –Oyó. Por un momento, salió de sus pensamientos. Pero regresó a ellos. El dolor era insoportable. Sujetó su reproductor entre sus manos sangrantes. Se colocó los audífonos un tanto tembloroso, se recostó en el piso frío, cerró los ojos mientras subía el volumen de la música más deprimente que tenía en su lista de reproducción. Sólo una pregunta recorría su mente.

¿Por qué a ella?

Y de nuevo, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ya no lo podía ocultar, la amaba. Con todo su corazón. A la mierda Kentin. A la mierda todos. Ella era la persona más importante en su asquerosa vida… Pero sólo la veía sufrir.

Escuchó un poco más la voz de Luis Fonsi.

"No hay adiós.

Sólo hay entre tú y yo una distancia, que nos separa.

Quiero reír… Como lo hicimos esa madrugada.

Y poco a poco rescatar el sol de tus mañanas, el viento entre tus alas…"

Y no lo resistió más. Lanzó el reproductor contra la pared, acompañado de un grito de furia. Golpeó el piso con rabia, sus nudillos casi se destruyen. Lloró más.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLA?! ¿¡POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA!? ¿Por qué…? –Su voz fue desapareciendo. Nadie respondió esa pregunta. Nadie nunca la respondería. Susurró para sí mismo, para el mundo. –Te encontraré. Y te haré pagar lo que le has hecho. Lo prometo…- La mirada de la chica en el hospital regresó. Vacía por completo. Un ojo estaba morado, tenía hematomas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba completamente pálida y delgada. Lloró a su lado por mucho por semanas enteras, hasta que le dijeron que podía regresar a casa.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado. La prensa estaba como loca alrededor de la familia de la chica, al saber que sufría "Bullying". Eso no era acoso o maltrato escolar. Era crueldad humana.

Habían pasado tan sólo unos meses desde que le había vuelto a hablar. Desde que le había dicho toda la verdad. Que terminó con Kentin, que pensaba en ella solamente, que iba a recuperar a la chica tierna que era antes. Aun recordó cuando su mirada se fue perdiendo. Cuando su equilibrio desapareció y cayó en sus brazos. Cuando él mismo la llevó a urgencias para que la vieran, y llamó a sus padres. Ella pensaba que era estrés. La charla en la sala de espera, mientras se preparaban para regresar a casa y descansar, fue lo último antes de que todo cambiara.

-De seguro te llenarán de medicamentos y esas píldoras que odias. –Comentó el peli azul, intentando sacar una sonrisa a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. –Y yo haré que te las tomes.-

-¿Tú? No vives conmigo para asegurar eso… -Y lo logró. La joven esbozó una risa leve.-

-Te enviaré un maldito mensaje cuando te toque. No me importa lo que debo hacer, te quiero ver sana… -Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban de reojo. Sin más que decir o hacer, Alexy tocó la mejilla de su ex mejor amiga con suavidad. –Nanami… Debo decirte…-

Entonces, todo se vino abajo. Ni siquiera pudo declararle su amor antes de que el mundo cayera en un segundo. La doctora entró. Sus padres entraron. Todas sus expresiones eran terroríficas. Odio, temor, decepción, miedo. Y en cuanto pronunciaron un par de palabras, la castaña lloró. Lloró, demostrando aquellos sentimientos con sus llantos.

-Estás embarazada. –Le dijeron sin más. Al gemelo se le cayó el vaso de agua que sujetaba.

¿Por qué a ella?

Sus padres la llenaron de insultos y regaños. Castigos, además. Ella no hablaba. No decía la verdad. No dijo que la habían forzado. ¿Por qué no habló? Nunca lo entendería…

Pasaron semanas. Ya no podía visitarla, y no acudía a clases. Le llamaba, pero simplemente no la dejaban que tuviera contacto con nadie.

-Déjala en paz, Alexy. No está para recibir tus acosos, por Dios, es suficiente con estar soportando a los paparazzi que llaman cada maldito minuto del día. –Le había dicho su madre cuando contestó el teléfono.

-Con todo respeto, señora, dudo mucho que usted se preocupe por la seguridad de su hija. A la mierda la prensa. Sólo la he visto decir en las noticias que Nanami está bien, que está recibiendo la ayuda adecuada y que pronto se repondrá. ¡Deje de decir tanta mierda! ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡NO ESTÁ RECIBIENDO NINGUNA MIERDA DE AYUDA, PORQUE ME NECESITA! Así que será mejor que deje de mentir. Ni me pida que la deje en paz, porque no lo haré, ¿Me escucha? ¡Ni usted ni ningún otro hijo de puta…! –

-¡Alexy, basta ya! –Ordenó la madre de los gemelos, al escuchar los gritos. Le arrebató el teléfono a su hijo, colocándoselo en la oreja. –Lo lamento tanto, Fukiji. Tu familia ha de estar en un momento muy sensible, mi hijo no está siendo comprensible. La preocupación por tu hija lo carcome. Me aseguraré que no moleste más. Lo lamento. –Y colgó. Apenas iba a regañar al peli azul, cuando éste corría furioso para salir de casa, azotando la puerta. Le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su marido, y después a Armin. El azabache ya no conocía a su hermano. ¿Quién era Alexy?

Alexy tampoco se conocía. Se miró en el vidrio de un negocio. Tenía ojeras. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la chaqueta naranja de siempre, manchada. No llevaba los audífonos. No sonreía. Se acercó a su reflejo y tocó la superficie del material, soltando un suspiro. El otoño se hacía cada vez más presente, pues el frío, combinado con las nubes que dominaban los cielos sólo daban un aspecto más deprimente a la situación.

Sus calificaciones estaban por los suelos. Normalmente, iba a clases, pero ni siquiera podía poner atención a lo que le decían. Ese día, la profesora de Artes hacía círculos en el pizarrón. El plumón ya no rayaba, su voz estaba rasposa debido a tantos años de dar clases.

Por su mente sólo pasaba una cosa: Aquella última charla. El día anterior, cuando finalmente, después de tanto insistir, había logrado verla. Estaba notablemente más pálida, y su vientre crecido por los 5 meses de gestación que llevaba resaltaba como un tumor en su cuerpo delgaducho y desnutrido.

Discutieron. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Los orbes rosados del chico se pasearon por el salón de clases, que además de la voz de la anciana, sólo tenía como ruido el pasear de la punta de los lápices por cada libreta. Excepto de la suya. Su hoja estaba en blanco. No podía escribir, no podía concentrarse. Escuchó que la mujer lo llamaba.

-Alexy, ¿De nuevo no trabajas? Deberé sentarte cerca de alguien para que te ayude a hacer un simple círculo. –Risas inundaron el lugar. Sin intenciones malas, la profesora señaló a cierto castaño, ante sorpresa de todos. Fue suficiente su elección para callar la burla. –Kentin, ayude a su compañero.-

Pero este no se movió. Dudó en si hacerle caso a la mujer, pensando que quizá podría estar bromeando. Pero no tuvo más que obedecer cuando la orden se repitió.

-Kentin, ayuda a Alexy, ahora. –Un suspiro hondó se escapó de los labios del ojiverde. Se movió de su lugar, dispuesto a obedecer, cuando el peli azul tomó sus cosas, y sin permiso de nadie, salió del aula. Escuchó las constantes llamadas de atención de la mujer.

-¡Entra ya mismo o le avisaré al delegado! ¡Alexy! ¡Regresa! –Caminó por los pasillos un rato. Iba a regresar a casa. Ya no soportaba ver los mismos lugares por donde antes ella se paseaba cuando estaban juntos. El mismo ambiente tétrico que ella convertía en un lugar floreado con su sonrisa.

De nuevo oyó vagamente que pronunciaban su nombre. No detuvo su andar. Sólo quería dejar todo de lado…. Quería verla. Saber cómo estaba, qué sentía, qué necesitaba…

-¡Imbécil, detente cuando te hablo! –Su cuerpo giró bruscamente, por lo que su espalda quedó contra las taquillas. Su corazón se aceleró ante el movimiento, y cuando vio al pelirrojo frente a él, poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la normalidad. Empujó de regreso al chico, estaba estresado. Él se quedó sorprendido, pues Alexy, además de ser el "gay" de la escuela, era pacifista y un sonriente. Para Castiel, un perfecto gilipollas. Aquella acción cruel lo tomó inadvertido.

-Pendejo. –Insultó el peli azul. –Vuelve a tocarme, y te juro que te mato. ¿Qué mierda quieres? –Escupió con crueldad. El contrario soltó una carcajada, burlándose de la actitud nueva que adquiría.

-Bájale de huevos, maricón. Tú conoces… o conocías, no me importa, a Nanami. Lleva meses que no viene. ¿Por qué? –ahora, el que soltó la carcajada fue Alexy.

-Dios, sabía que estabas perdido, pero esto es exagerado. ¿No tienes tele, acceso a internet, no ves noticias? Su familia es famosísima y esto anda en boca de todos. ¿Y no tienes ni idea? –

-Yo no…-

-Alexy… -Su corazón se detuvo. Giró su rostro lentamente, pensando que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala broma. ¿Había escuchado su nombre en labios de la única mujer a la que siempre amó, pero que en realidad no sabía? No, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿Acaso traía una respuesta?

Vio su rostro. Sus orbes rosados se encontraron con los violeta. Observó su cabello. Ya no lucía tan perfecto como antes, pero igual era hermoso. Desviando su atención de todo lo demás, se acercó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, olfateando su aroma. Su exquisito perfume, de seguro era carísimo, pero la caracterizaba a ella. Se perdió en Nanami, pues no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión del pelirrojo en cuanto se enteró de lo que le pasaba.

Embarazada. Eso no estaba en sus planes. ¿Cuidar un bastardo? No. Nunca. Se alejó lentamente mientras intentaba asimilar en su mente lo que iba a hacer. No podía dejar las cosas así…

No podía dejar que ese niño arruinara su vida.

Mientras tanto, las palabras de Nanami inundaron los oídos de Alexy.

-Acepto…- Pronunció débilmente. Pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Y el peli azul dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Era su rendición ante la discusión anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

Había hablado con él por primera vez desde hace meses. La habitación estaba oscura. No dejaban que la luz del sol entrara por las ventanas amplias que daban a un balcón pequeño pero elegante, pues los paparazzi estaban escondidos detrás de las bardas que rodeaban la enorme mansión, listos para fotografiar a la hija embarazada del presidente de la compañía Vionnet, la supuesta "chica perfecta" de la familia. Nadie podía creérselo. Sus padres la habían no sólo regañado, sino castigado e incluso insultado al saberlo. La creían una zorra, una cualquiera.

-¿¡Por qué!? –Le reclamaba Alexy con voz moderada, pues no quería que nadie interrumpiera su charla. -¿Por qué rayos no les has dicho que un chico te violó? ¿Por qué no me dices a mí quién lo hizo? ¿¡Por qué demonios te quedas callada!? –Esta vez, el tono de su voz había tomado más volumen. Estaba seguro que podían oírlo desde varios metros alrededor, a pesar de que estuvieran encerrados y las paredes bloquearan sus voces.

-¡Porque tengo miedo!... –Gritó ella de repente, cansada de los reclamos del chico que amaba. -¿S-sabes qué pasaría si el chico…Responsable de esto, se entera? No sabes. Me haría daño, le haría daño al… Al bebé. No tiene la culpa de nada… Por eso he decidido no abortar, y proteger al pequeño… A pesar de que mis padres lo consideraron… ¡No! Pobrecito… No sé qué haré… Mis padres están molestos conmigo por la decisión que he tomado de tenerlo… Insisten en que el padre debe hacerse responsable. Pero si les digo quién fue, no sólo no lo hará, sino que también querrá evitar verse envuelto en un problema, y querrá lastimarnos. ¡Además…! –

-Ya entendí. –La interrumpió, de repente. Le estaba costando asimilar sus sentimientos. Pero se esforzaba, más de lo que debía. Observó las grandes ventanas, unas suaves y finas cortinas de seda opacaban cualquier rayo de sol que intentara entrar. La mente de Alexy divagó durante al menos 5 minutos. Se quedó en silencio, intentando encontrar más de una manera en solucionar el asunto, con el menor número posible de afectados. El afectado sólo era uno. Ella.

-¿Está decidido, entonces? Tendrás a ese bebé y el padre no lo sabrá nunca. ¿Es tu palabra final? –Se acercó a ella. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, observándola de cerca. Que el peli azul haya dado su brazo a torcer tan de repente le había sorprendido. ¿Así de fácil la iba a dejar?

-Sí. Es mi palabra final. Lo siento. –Finalizó. El peli azul asintió. Se levantó de la cama sin decir una palabra, dirigiéndose a la salida. Nanami quiso llorar. Lo había perdido, esta vez, para siempre…

Más sola no podía estar. Ya había inclinado su cabeza para comenzar a llorar, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no había salido de la habitación. Sujetó la perilla de la puerta, pero no la giró. Suspiró hondo, lo que hizo que la castaña levantara de nuevo la mirada, y se enterara que él seguía ahí.

-No sé si vayas a aceptar. Tampoco me importa que pienses de mí. Si se te ocurre decirme algo como "vas a arruinar tu vida" o de esas tonterías, yo mismo te ahogaré en un lago. Simplemente, te voy a proponer algo. –Agarrando fuerzas y coraje, se dio la media vuelta. Caminó a paso firme hasta la cama, sujetó el rostro de la chica de ojos violetas con sus manos de manera cuidadosa, y sin preguntar, la besó.

Ella se quedó estática. No podía moverse, corresponder, ni siquiera parpadear. ¿Enserio pasaba esto? Apenas pensaba en pellizcarse a sí misma para convencerse de que estaba despierta, cuando él se separó. Oh, y las próximas palabras sólo la hicieron helarse más.

-Cásate conmigo, Nanami. Hagamos una familia. Tú, ese bebé, y yo. Sé que hace unos meses era gay, sé que hace unos meses ni te veía como una mujer, pero ahora no puedo verte de otra manera. No quiero perderte. Quiero amarte para siempre, quiero protegerte, tenerte a mi lado, no dejarte ir. ¡No te pude proteger cuando te lastimaron! Por favor… Déjame cuidar tu corazón… No podré vivir sabiendo que te pueden herir de nuevo…-

Pero en ese momento, justo antes de cualquier respuesta, su celular sonó. Malhumorado, checó la pantalla del dispositivo, y al darse cuenta del nombre que aparecía, supo que algo no estaba bien. Volteó a verla de nuevo, aun se encontraba en shock.

-Espero una respuesta lo más pronto posible. No cambiará mi oferta sin importar lo que pase, pero no me dejes con el dolor de no saber lo que pasa. Debo contestar…-Besó su frente como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, que en cualquier momento se rompería. Caminó fuera de la habitación, y después de agradecer a los padres de la chica –a regañadientes- por dejarle entrar, salió. Marcó el número que aparecía en su celular como "llamada perdida" y enseguida le contestaron.

-No puedes hacerlo. –Suspiró hondo. La voz de Kentin se escuchaba alterada, estaba jadeante. Alexy sabía lo que pasaba. -¡No puedes casarte con esa perra!

-Si puedo. Y si lo haré. ¿Quién te dijo, Kentin? ¿Fue Armin? –Le daría una regañada a su hermano. Aunque sabía que el azabache era fácil de dominar, le contó lo que planeaba hacer sin considerar que aun tenía contacto con el ojiverde.

-¿Eso qué importa? Vas a arruinar tu vida sólo porque esa niñata fue violada por… -Se calló. En ese momento, a su mente sólo vino el rostro de una persona. La salvación de esta situación. La única manera en la que su Alexy regresara a él. Sin embargo, se percató de su error, e intentó remediarlo rápidamente. –Por algún tipo. Es más, ni siquiera fue violación, estoy seguro que ella incluso se dejó y…- Pero era tarde. El peli azul se percató del silencio de al menos 5 segundos en esa oración, y sobre todo el hecho de que él sabía que había sido una violación. Su voz se alteró.

-¿¡Cómo sabes que fue una violación!? ¿Conoces al hijo de puta que lo hizo? ¡Contéstame, Kentin, o te juro que te lo voy a sacar a golpes! –Amenazó, casi gritando en medio de la calle.

-¡No se nada! Sólo sé que ella fue violada. Armin también me lo dijo. Sólo te diré algo: No arruinarás tu vida por ella, eso te lo juro.- Y colgó. Alexy suspiró hondo, queriendo aventar el celular contra el piso, pero se contuvo. Ya era el tercero que se compraba, pues últimamente los nervios lo hacían perder el control y lanzar lo primero que tuviera en mano, normalmente terminaba siendo el móvil. Continuó caminando mientras inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, logrando tranquilizarse minutos más tarde. O casi, pues su mente estaba aun alterada. Y lo estaría hasta que ella aceptara su propuesta.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Y ahora que finalmente se había rendido, todo su mundo estaba tranquilo. Ahí, frente a toda la escuela, volvió a besarla con suavidad, sin percatarse del timbre que indicaba el descanso para todos los alumnos y maestros. Aquel beso era observado por todos. Nathaniel el delegado. Melody. Norell. Bruise. Lysandro. Alice. Ámber. Kentin. Armin.

Pero el que no observaba, era Castiel. Él se encontraba en la bodega del gimnasio. Su mente, fría y sin sentimiento alguno, estaba planeando su próximo movimiento para obtener lo que quería. La quería a ella.

En ese lugar donde el polvo impedía respirar con libertad, estaba el escritorio donde la había hecho suya. La directora ordenó que compraran uno nuevo, y había sido reemplazado. Ni siquiera fue limpiado. Posó su mano sobre la madera cubierta de suciedad, y pudo sentir apenas rastro de algún líquido pegajoso. Sonrió de lado. A su cabeza regresaron los mismos momentos que pensaba cada noche. Cuando la hizo suya. Cuando gritó. Cuando se vino dentro de ella…

Abrió los ojos estresado en cuanto se percató de su erección. Pronto, muy pronto, de complacería. En eso pensaba cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo moverse en acto reflejo, a punto de golpear a la persona que había entrado. Se sorprendió al ver al chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Hizo una mueca de desprecio logrando detener su puño cerrado, dejándolo a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres, estúpido?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, irritado al haber interrumpido su fantasía. Él había intentado violar a su chica también. Quería escupirle.

-¿Ya te enteraste? Nanami está embarazada. Y estoy completamente seguro que ese bastardo es tuyo. –Soltó una leve carcajada. -¿Dejarás que nazca, sabiendo que si le hacen una prueba de ADN…?-

-No seas imbécil, Kentin. –Logró recordar su nombre. Aunque no le agradaba, al parecer estaba interesado en eliminar ese problema tanto más que él. –Claro que no dejaré que esa zorra malparida me arruine la vida. Primero, la mato. –Sonrió de lado. Sus palabras iban enserio.

-No podrás. –Dijo sin rechistar el contrario. –Alexy se casará con ella. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Criarán a esa cosa juntos. Y cuando hagan la prueba de ADN, no sólo será la familia de la zorra los que te exijan que te hagas cargo, sino él te propinará una golpiza increíble. –Advirtió.

-¿¡Él!? ¿Tu novio marica? Bueno, ex novio, al parecer. –Se burló el pelirrojo. –Me importa una mierda si se casan o no. Igual, su puñetera familia es millonaria, y contactarán a mis padres… -Escupió al piso, enojado. –Y me obligarán a hacerme cargo. Qué asco. Escucha, me importa un carajo tu ex novio. Lo quitaré fácilmente del camino. –

-Ese es el punto. Estará con ella siempre, no se separará un segundo de esa perra embarazada. ¿Quieres lastimarla? Necesitas deshacerte de él tiempo suficiente. Necesitas mi ayuda. –Sonrió de lado. Al notar el silencio del chico de ojos grises, prosiguió. –Dame fecha y hora. Lo distraeré suficiente tiempo para que le hagas lo que gustes. Sólo asegúrate de algo: Mátala, o déjale suficiente trauma para que no vuelva a pronunciar una sola palabra en su vida. ¿Estamos? –Extendió la mano. Castiel dudó. Pero si tanto odio le tenía a ella como para querer violarla por quitarle a Alexy, era suficiente. Sujetó su mano, y pronunció un par de palabras, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir.

-En dos días a las 8 de la noche. –Finalizó. Qué inteligente, pensó Kentin, pues ese día, Alexy tenía clases de recuperación en el Instituto. Y estaba seguro que ella iría con él.

/**Advertencia. +18**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro. El maestro que daba las clases de recuperación no se esforzaba mucho por lograr enseñar algo. Estaba tan cansado como apenas los 5 alumnos que ahí estaban, así que ellos tampoco hacían su mejor intento por aprender. Apenas y el timbre sonó, el profesor salió corriendo del aula. Un hombre que casi no tenía vida social, necesitaba divertirse. ¿Viernes en la noche, dar clases a unos pre-adolescentes que no tenían metas en la vida, en vez de poder ir a bares, antros, tener sexo con prostitutas, fumar marihuana? A sus 27 años, se sentía un anciano amargado. No le pagaban lo suficiente.

Alexy tomó sus libros con prisa, pero se tranquilizó al ver en la puerta a la chica de cabello castaño avellana, como sus ojos. Sonrió de lado y corrió a sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. En esos días, habían hablado con ambas familias. Ambos se oponían a la unión, pero simplemente no podían hacer nada más. La decisión estaba tomada. Nadie podía hacer nada. Se dirigió con ella a la salida, abrazándola mientras caminaban. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era latente. Todo finalmente se resolvía…

O eso creían. A punto de llegar a las puertas principales del instituto, escucharon una voz.

-Alexy. –Ambos se detuvieron en seco. La charla que tenían de cosas poco triviales fue interrumpida. El peli azul conocía esa voz. Se giró lentamente, manteniendo a su lado a Nanami, apretándola más contra él. -¿Podemos hablar?

Pasaron al menos dos minutos antes de que hubiera respuesta. Pero ésta, fue firme.

-No. –Dijo. Se giró de nuevo, restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

-¡Por favor! –Insistió. –Es… Es importante. No te volveré a molestar en toda la vida… Hablemos… ¿Sí? –Esta vez, el silencio fue de cinco minutos. Alexy observó los orbes verdes de Kentin. No pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos de felicidad que le había dado. Casi le dolió el haberlo dejado de una manera tan cruel. A duras penas, se alejó de la chica, sonriéndole con ternura.

-No te alejes, por favor. No tardaré nada. –Le dijo. Ese fue el más grande error de su vida. Caminó esos pasos, que recordaría para siempre con odio. Las luces de todo el Instituto ya estaban apagadas, por lo que entraron a un aula y encendieron el foco.

Nanami se quedó en el pasillo, sentía nervios recorrerle cada rincón de su piel. No se sentía segura. Jadeó un poco. El miedo la carcomía. Quizá entraba en pánico sin razón. Suspiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse…. Cuando observó una sombra acercarse a ella. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Nanami. –Esa voz, ¡No esa voz! Inhaló hondo. Unas tremendas ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando un golpe seco en su cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro.

Ese grito ahogado, interrumpió la charla de Alexy y Kentin.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó alarmado el peli azul. El castaño intentó controlarlo.

-Nada, Nathaniel aun está aquí, de seguro arregla unas cosas. –Dijo. Pero sabía lo que pasaba. Eso lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué le haría?

Ese nerviosismo contagió a Alexy. Intentando no lucir en pánico, alzó un poco la voz.

-¿Nanami, estás bien? –Quiso una respuesta inmediata. No la obtuvo. Algo no estaba bien. No habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando preguntó de nuevo. -¿Nanami?

-Te arruinará la vida. –Susurró Kentin. La culpa comenzaba a florecer. ¿La iba a matar? ¿Él sería cómplice? ¿Lo encerrarían en la cárcel? Comenzó a justificarse. –No puedo dejar que eso pase… ¡No puedo! –El peli azul se asustó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –Su reacción fue casi automática. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero tenía llave. Jaló con fuerza. La cordura pronto se fue. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando lastimarse la mano. -¡NANAMI! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Kentin por favor ábreme la puerta! –el mencionado comenzó a llorar. ¡No, no, esto estaba mal! -¡NO DEJES QUE LA LASTIMEN! ¡NANAMI, RESPÓNDEME! ¡KENTIN, KENTIN POR FAVOR ÁBREME! –

Pero no lo hizo. Entonces, recibió un puñetazo que lo lanzó al piso.

La oscuridad de repente desapareció. Fue sustituida por un dolor tan infinito como si le arrancaran el alma. Quiso gritar, pero su boca era bloqueada por un pedazo de tela demasiado grueso. Las lágrimas pronto cayeron por su rostro. Estaba desorientada, asustada, confundida, adolorida hasta el cuello…

-Será rápido. ¿Entiendes por qué hago esto? –La voz de Castiel sonaba acelerada. ¡Detente por favor! Quiso decirle. Quiso rogarle. "Haré lo que quieras." Un nuevo dolor la invadió. Gruñó de desesperación. Todo estaba borroso. La conciencia iba y venía. Sentía caliente entre sus piernas, sentía dolor, sentía miedo.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Quiso preguntarle. Pero no podía. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para soportar lo que estaba pasando. No podía girar la cabeza para ver donde estaba. Sólo tenía conciencia que estaba acostada, pero no sentía nada más. Ese dolor desgarrador la consumía por completo. Ya no podía más.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero en ese momento, murió…

Hasta que aquella voz la revivió.

-¡NANAMI! –Su Alexy…. Su Alexy siempre la rescataba…

Perdió la conciencia. Y ya no la recuperó durante mucho tiempo. Estaba bien. Dormiría un poco. Ya no quería tener dolor. "Espérame, Alexy. Voy a despertar."

Nunca pronunció aquello. Y ahí comenzó el martirio del peli azul.

-.-.-

Castiel la había llevado a la bodega con aquel escritorio donde la hizo suya. La observó, estaba inconsciente. Se veía tan hermosa, tan indefensa.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la ató de manos, cubrió su boca y separó las piernas. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver aquel bulto sobresaltar de su antes perfecto y plano vientre. La arruinaba.

-Qué desperdicio. Tranquila, te quitaré eso que te estorba… -Apenas y le inyectó un poco de anestesia, sujetó un cuchillo…

Y no contó que despertaría a mitad de la "extracción". Ver su rostro de dolor, cómo despertaba y volvía a quedarse inconsciente, simplemente lo hizo rendirse a la mitad.

Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Estaba matando a alguien. El rostro de Nanami al despertar le decía que se detuviera. Que estaba sufriendo. Ella ni siquiera lo había acusado en cuanto sus padres se enteraron de su embarazo.

"Sólo mátala, Castiel. Sólo viólala, y mátala…" Pero no pudo ni siquiera bajarse los pantalones. Había sangre en todas partes. Ya estaba hecho.

Pero no la podía matar. Estaba a punto de salvarla, de llamar a una ambulancia, de entregarse a la cárcel… Cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Eso lo hizo entrar en pánico. Saltó por la ventana, terminando por lastimarse con unos cuantos vidrios.

-¡NANAMI! –Era Alexy. ¿Cómo había logrado salir, si Kentin lo había dejado encerrado? No pensó en más. Se alejó de ahí… Pensando que él había quedado más traumatizado que la propia chica.

El peli azul, al verla, lloró. De desesperación, de coraje, de odio, de dolor. Tocó su rostro con sus dedos, los cuales estaban lastimados por la golpiza que debió darle al chico que una vez amó, para que lo dejara salir. La abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de repetir su nombre.

-Nanami… Te amo… Por favor… Por favor no me dejes… -Le repetía, una y otra vez. Pero ella no contestaba. Sujetó entre jadeos su teléfono, con desesperación llamó a emergencias, y casi sin aliento les dijo lo que sucedía.

Y fue ahí, donde él también perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

Armin siempre intentaba hablar con él. Quería recuperar a su hermanito. Observó los audífonos verdes rotos, en el piso de la entrada del cuarto de su gemelo. No pudo evitar sollozar. No culpaba a Nanami. También la había visto en el hospital, después de aquel horrible aborto que le habían provocado.

Siempre interrogaban a Alexy. Lo torturaban haciéndolo recordar ese día. Pero lo que más le torturaba, era verla todos los días en esa cama de hospital, sin que se moviera, sin que despertara. Cada noche lo despertaban los sollozos de su hermano. Lloraba con él.

También lloraba con Misaki. Cuando le avisaron a los padres de la chica lo que le había pasado, intentaron culparlo a él, pero el estado en el que se encontraba lo hacía imposible que fuera el responsable.

Armin llegó a gritarle al padre de Nanami para que dejara a Alexy en paz, en uno de sus muchos reclamos, frente a su hija en coma en el hospital.

-¡DE NO SER POR TI, MI HIJA ESTARÍA DESPIERTA! –

-¡NO! –Gritó el azabache, totalmente fastidiado. Tenía lágrimas, como todos, pegadas a la mejilla. -¡NO, SI NO FUERA POR MI HERMANO, SU HIJA ESTARÍA MUERTA, MUERTA! ¡ESCÚCHELA IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA, RESPIRA! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERE, PENDEJO?! –

-¡Armin! –Lo detuvo su madre. Alexy ni siquiera prestaba atención. Ni a los regaños, ni a su hermano. Estaba hablándole a la chica postrada en cama, como si pudiera oírlo. Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando comíamos helado? Me pegaste tu sabor favorito. Ya no como otro que no sea de ese, pero ya me cayó mal. –Rio sin ganas. Sus padres, los padres de la chica, su hermana y su gemelo lo escuchaban preocupados. Parecía loco. Su madre comenzó a llorar de desesperación. -¿Por qué no vamos mañana por otros sabores? ¿Eh? Pero despierta. Mañana le diré a la enfermera que te despierte para poder salir. Y debemos planear nuestra boda. Sí, ¿Querías tulipanes, verdad…? ¿Tulipanes…? –La voz de Alexy se quebró. Llevaba semanas así. Sentía que ya no tenía rastro de cordura. Ya no dormía. No comía. No iba a clases. Simplemente, ya no podía…

No, si podía. Se desquitaría. Ante la vista de todos, dejó de llorar. Viendo la nada, salió de la habitación, y a pesar que su hermano lo siguió un par de metros, finalmente se rindió.

Caminó hasta el teléfono público del hospital. Casi rompiendo las teclas, marcó un número. Timbró tres veces.

-¿Diga? –La voz de una mujer ya mayor sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Con Kentin. –Su voz estaba ronca. Perdida.

-¿Quién habla? –Preguntó la mujer. Soltó una carcajada al recordar que se trataba de su ex suegra.

–Soy Alexy, señora. –Era imposible. La voz tan alegre de antes ahora ni siquiera sonaba un poco parecida, como si fuera otra persona.

-¿Alexy? ¡No te reconocí! Haz crecido, ¿Verdad? –Quiso responderle "Me han hecho crecer." Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Está Kentin? –Repitió. La mujer finalmente le pasó al mencionado. Se escuchó una pequeña discusión ente él y su madre, pero finalmente, con miedo, se escuchó una voz temblorosa.

-¿Alexy…? –Preguntó.

-Me vas a decir quién fue. O tus padres sabrán que eres gay, y que yo también lo soy.- Dijo firmemente. Del otro lado sólo se escuchó una inhalación profunda.

Su padre no podía saberlo…

-Hablo enserio. –Repitió.

* * *

_**Odien a Castiel v: Todo mejorará, no se preocupen! **_

_**Ahora todo será felicidad y asi.**_

_**Perdonen si las hice llorar!**_

_**Comentarios y todo, en RR, y en mi face: Sucrette Chocolat Nanami-chan.**_

_**Atte: La única, Nanami-chan~ Besitus 3**_


End file.
